Old Scars New Friends Down Lassie!
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: Sequel to Stubborn or Heroic: An old high school rival of Shawn's comes to Santa Barbara asking for Shawn's help. Shawn reluctantly agrees, and Lassie well - Lassie just hates all the attention this man seems to be giving HIS boyfriend. Jealous!Lassie.
1. Chapter 1: Donald Lauren

**A/N: **I never thought I'd do this – ever, but here it is. A fic with a blatant Mary/Marty Sue. I'll make sure he doesn't steal the show – though he may try, and I promise that no matter what Shassie will prevail. Though I am a bit sorry for this rocky start, I'm not used to writing characters who have an established relationship. Once I get the hang of it I'm sure everyone will be back to their proper personalities! It's an oath made to you from me!

Also ewww! I'm writing a sequel! Sequels are usually bad! Bah! You'll just have to bare with me on this one, read along and give me your input! With the proper guidance (and the right betas lol) maybe this won't be so bad.

~Matilda

**Donald Lauren**

Roughly a year had passed since Shawn Spencer had been trapped by Dr. McGill and his crazy sidekick Dr. Benevides. The two having believed Shawn to be psychic had trapped him and tortured him with the intent on ingesting him after death to obtain his powers. Saying it was creepy was an understatement. But Shawn seldom thought of that now, only letting himself be reminded of that horrible ordeal whenever he took the time to look at his own body. None of the scars had been incriminating. Dr. McGill had been sadistic enough to use a thin exacto knife – thus the scars that now riddled Shawn's body were mere thin white lines. Not very noticeable but always a reminder that he could've died that day, if it hadn't been for detective Lassiter showing up at the last second firing bullets like a mad man. Yes good ol' Lassie. Surprisingly for Shawn Lassiter was now over protective if not a little possessive of the 'psychic.' Every time they were together Lassiter had taken to running his hands soothingly and repeatedly over the scars, like he was trying to chase them away.

Speaking of Lassiter – it's also been roughly a year since Shawn and Lassiter began seeing each other as more then just co-workers and friends. Upon their pending anniversary Shawn was actually determined to get Lassiter some form of gift. Partly to earn a night of 'thank you sex', and partly to prove that he actually remembered something other then what he had for breakfast that day.

_Eggs Benedict….mmm_

"Shawn?" the voice of Burton Guster brought Shawn back down to earth "You've been staring at that tie rack for 20 minutes."

"I'm having trouble deciding between Fred Flinstone and George Jetson." Shawn replied "Shopping's hard."

"You know Lassiter wouldn't be caught dead in either" Gus said "Don't waste your money."

Shawn grinned at the thought "I know, just think of all the evil mind games I could play though. We'd argue, I'd tell him that if I win he has to wear George or Fred to work – then I'd win and he'd be furious."

"Eh – no." Gus said "Come on man just get the blue one."

"He's got like seven of those already" Shawn sighed "Then again, compared to 20 blacks and 30 grays maybe one more blue wouldn't be so bad."

"If you really wanted to piss him off you could get him a pink tie" Gus suggested. But Shawn didn't seem enthusiastic about that idea.

"Maybe not a tie" Shawn said then "A pen?"

The two turned and nodding a goodbye to the sales clerk, left the odd tie shop and continued through the mall.

"You're really going to drop a load of money on a pen?" Gus said "A pen that'll eventually run out?"

"A fancy pen" Shawn insisted "With a little metal plate, his name engraved on it. He's weird. He'll love it."

"There's a but" Gus said immediately.

"But" Shawn confirmed "its not personal, well yeah it's personal in a 'this pen has your name on it' kind of way but not personal in a 'your boyfriend totally got this for you' kind of way."

"Okay" Gus said "You're thinking about this way too hard."

"You're right." Shawn said "Alright then, I'll hit the drawing board and come back tomorrow – and if all else fails-"

"You'll buy the blue tie?" Gus asked, and laughing Shawn nodded.

"I'll buy the blue tie."

"Okay then" Shawn said "Lets get out of this mall, its been three hours and I don't have a single shopping bag – I feel like I'm 16 all over again."

"I'm with you there."

"Let's head down to the police station." Shawn said then "We still need our cheque from the last case, and its Wednesday so I'm sure another case is bound to be just around the corner."

"You go" Gus replied "I have another route before lunch, so go, get us some money and a case, make googly eyes at Lassiter and I'll see you this afternoon – sound good?"

"Well no" Shawn said "I'll go – but why don't we just do lunch together? Lassie usually eats with Jules so I'm free."

"Er" Gus said "I'm okay actually, lunch might be late" he scratched the back of his head "The route is kind of long. I'll just call you later."

Shawn quirked a bro "dude you're the worst liar since Pinocchio."

"Lying?" Gus said "I'm not lying, just eating a late lunch is all – don't want to keep you waiting."

"Ahuh" Shawn said "Late lunch?"

"Yes." Gus said "Late lunch."

"With?" Shawn pressed.

"No one" Gus said.

"Not even?" Shawn wasn't letting up, and Gus sighed he knew he was caught.

"Don Lauren."

If it was at all possible, Shawn visibly cringed. Donald Lauren was a guy they both knew back in high school. He always seemed to get along with Gus just fine, but he always seemed to have a problem with Shawn. They never got along and Shawn and Gus often got into arguments if Shawn learned that Gus was hanging out with him over Shawn. Shawn remembered Donald Lauren to be this uptight rich kid who looked down on everybody. When they graduated Don had gone off to Yale with honours, valedictorian and all that crap. Shawn was sure he was the only one who ever said good riddance to his departure from Santa Barbara.

"Don Lauren!" Shawn snapped "Since when do you have lunch with Don Lauren?"

"Since he's in town for a few weeks on business and wanted to catch up with a few of his friends" Gus defended "and since I was his friend – he called me. So yes, I am having lunch today with Don Lauren."

"Man" Shawn said "You could've told me."

"I didn't see the point" Gus argued "You seem to still be carrying around a grudge against him. Didn't want to fight with you, that's it."

"Alright" Shawn said "I'll admit to still harbouring feelings of anger towards him, but only because while he was off friending it up with you and going out of his way to get nothing buy straight A's while dating all of the girls I liked. He was also constantly making snide comments to me about how much money his dad made compared to my dad, and how his parent's house had a hot tub and a swimming pool, and how if we were superheroes he'd be Superman and I'd be Aquaman. He was a jerk to me. I feel justified in my hate."

"I understand" said Gus "it was high school though, we're adults now. I highly doubt you'd get any of that if you saw him today."

"Well have fun I guess." Shawn said, and the two had finally made it to the parking lot. Shawn's bike parked right next to Gus' car.

"I'll call you if there's anything worth checking out at the station." Shawn said "Meet back at the office after lunch?"

"I'll text you when I'm done." Gus said.

The two said goodbye and drove off in opposite directions, Gus making his way to see Don Lauren and Shawn making his way to the police station. He slid through the doors in his usual fashion.

"Yo ho! Shawn's here!" His arms extended like he had just performed a magic trick. Eyes turned to him, a few looking amused, others annoyed. Lassiter's eyes however just looked confused.

"You're early." Lassiter said when Shawn shimmied his way over to Lassiter's desk.

"Shopping with Gus gut cut short" explained Shawn "and buttercup please – I'm never too early for you." Shawn grinned when Lassiter flushed a bit.

"Not at work" Lassiter said under his breathe "I think the Chief is just about done with your cheque" Lassiter continued "You can probably go in."

Shawn frowned a bit "Alright, if you don't want to talk to me."

"I never said that!" Lassiter flustered "Just – just, okay you're playing with me. What do you want Shawn?"

Shawn took his cue and pulled up a chair sitting directly across from Lassiter.

"Shopping ideas" Shawn said "You're the hardest person to shop for – ever."

"Anything you get me is fine" Lassiter said, "Wait – you're shopping for me?"

"Yeah" Shawn said "Anniversary, it's almost been a year Lassie-face."

Lassiter looked a tad embarrassed "oh" he said "that's right."

Shawn laughed; somehow he just knew Lassiter wasn't going to remember.

"On the bright side" Shawn encouraged "You still have a week." He reached over the ruffled Lassiter's hair a bit, Lassiter being quick to bat Shawn's hand away.

"Seriously. Working here." Lassiter said.

"Okay you win" Shawn said; he then looked around "Where's Jules?"

"Around" Lassiter replied "buying lunch I think, I should probably head out to meet her."

"No cases?" Asked Shawn, "No deep dark investigation?" He sounded disappointed.

"Not today" Lassiter said "Paper work, a quiet phone, and more paper work."

"B-b-but its Wednesday!" Shawn joked.

"Maybe tomorrow" Lassiter assured him; he then quieted his voice "Are you coming over tonight?"

Only a few people knew about their relationship at that point, they wouldn't deny if asked but so far no one had asked – so they didn't tell. Thus only their close circle of friends really knew. Of course Lassiter was way more shy about it then Shawn was.

"I can" Shawn answered "Do you want me to?"

"Yes" Lassiter responded "I'll make dinner."

Shawn grinned "you're cooking for me?"

"Y-yeah, is that a bad thing?" Lassiter asked.

"Course not" Shawn teased "I liked Elvira, so re-enacting the cooking scene should be fun -monster and all."

Lassiter was drawing a blank "Elvira?" he repeated sceptically.

"Mistress of the Dark" Shawn said in mysterious tone, he even waved his hands around like he was wafting smoke. "It's a horrendous movie; you're going to love it."

"Sounds like a date" Lassiter said "Call me when you're heading over?"

"Done and done, I'll see you later Lassie-face." Shawn gave one last magnificent smile before heading into the Chief's office. By the time he got his cheque and had had a bit of small talk with the woman Lassiter had left to meet Jules, which meant that at that point in time Shawn was completely free to go home for a couple hours.

He was barely home for twenty minutes when his phone beeped, Gus' personalized ring having recently been changed to a sound clip from Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure.

_**Excellent! **_Followed by a brief rift via electric guitar, taking his phone to read the message Shawn pursed his lips.

**G:** I'm sorry

"Sorry?" Shawn tilted his head "Sorry for what?" He went to text Gus back when there was a knock on his door. Upon answering it, Shawn was now face to face with Gus and another man he recognized but really didn't want to. Donald Lauren.

"Err – hey Gus…." Shawn said "and hi – Don…..what uh – what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2: Taking the Case

**A/N: **So, in this chapter we get to meet our Mary Sue…*shivers* I tried making him as normal as possible – really, it just didn't work too well. So to make up for it I added some Shassie time at the end. Nothing too dirty quite yet, but it is definitely further then I've ever taken these two characters before.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Psych, never have, never well, and I'm pretty sure that come the day any actor or crew member of this show read this I will be promptly shot lol. That's okay though, at least I'm having fun!

**WARNING: MILD ADULT CONTENT AHEAD!**

~ Matilda

**Taking the Case**

Don Lauren looked as smug as he had ever had; he gave Shawn a snide grin.

He was a rather normal looking character to the untrained eye, with cropped dirty blonde hair and green eyes just bright enough to be noticeable; it was his sharp facial features that tended to draw people in. His neatly kept scruff topped off with the fact he only seemed to wear brand name clothing just screamed high maintenance. Especially in the way he stood. His shoulders were always squared and he looked taller then he actually was. The fact that he wore black from head to toe didn't exactly help. Don Lauren was undeniably an attractive man – but Shawn saw none of that, he just a man who had continuously went out of his way to make Shawn feel two feet tall.

"Spencer" Don greeted "Nice to see you again. Invite me in."

Shawn tensed and turned to Gus who looked extraordinarily guilty. He then turned back to Don – actually holding back from throwing himself at him "I don't see why I should." Shawn said "Gus can you think of a reason why I should?"

"Well…." Gus said lightly "The thing is Shawn is that Don here uh - …what's the word I'm looking for?"

"I hired you." Don finished. Shawn was floored.

"Hired!" Shawn repeated "What – for what? What could you have possibly hired us for?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you." Don insisted "I promise it won't hurt." Shawn clenched his jaw.

_Haaaate. Pure unadulterated haaate…._

Shawn started counting backwards from then "if its work related" Shawn managed to get out "then there's no way you're coming into my apartment. Office. Now."

"Oh" Don said "Not in town 24 hours and already I get to visit the famous Psych – I have to say Spencer, I'm deeply touched."

_Haaate. Sooo much haaate right now._

"Don't get too comfortable" Shawn grumbled "No one said I was taking the case yet."

"Really?" Don asked – god damn why did he always sound so sure of himself? "Not even with the promise of $500 a week? Plus a $1000 deposit for taking me on?"

_So that's how he got Gus to agree, dirty rich bastard. Haate._

Shawn looked to Gus, who truthfully was counting on this; things have been so quiet lately Gus was probably just a week away from having to pick up an extra route or two. So maybe if anything – for Gus' sake.

"Okay" Shawn said "We'll talk – Gus take him to Psych and I'll be in right behind you."

"Sure thing" Gus said "Come on Don."

The two left Shawn's place, Shawn locking the door behind them. He followed them at a moderate pace still not convinced he was taking on anything Donald Lauren had to offer.

Upon arriving at Psych, Don had already made himself quite comfortable sitting in one of the guest chairs his feet prepped on – Shawn's desk no doubt. Shawn imagined himself pulling a katana out of thin air and slicing his feet off at the ankles. Blood would be everywhere – it'd be fantastic!

"So Don" Shawn cracked his neck to one side "What exactly is this job?"

"Someone's been embezzling money from my business" Don started "Internal affairs has investigated twice but nothing's come up. I'm still losing money and at this rate I risk losing a great deal of revenue."

"Okay" Shawn sat "so you want me to poke around? Ask people some questions, perform some Spencer magic and catch you a thief?"

"Not thief" Don said "Thieves as in plural. At least I'm thinking so – the money's been disappearing gradually."

"I've seen this movie" Shawn said immediately "fire your secretary, problem solved."

Don looked to Gus "is he always this direct?"

"You're surprised?" Gus told him, and Don chuckled.

"I guess not" Don said, he turned back to Shawn "I don't have a secretary; I have a lot of trust issues."

Of course he did, Shawn suppressed a sigh. "Gus, other room please."

Gus excused them both from Don and he followed Shawn to a secluded corner. "It sounds like a pretty easy case" Gus argued immediately "and after that you'd never have to talk to him again."

"Way too easy" Shawn agreed "but you and I have a track record for turning easy cases into…..complicated spectacles."

"That's not my fault" Gus said "I'm normally the one insisting we leave well enough alone, you're the one who always goes digging one step too far."

"Its called being thorough" Shawn said "I do it very well – thank you, I don't want this case."

"Don is loaded" whispered Gus "even if you don't handle this case professionally I'd thought you'd at least enjoy milking him for some extra money - $1000 deposit plus $500 a week? Its more then we've ever been offered all at once, ever."

Shawn grumbled "fine – but just so we're clear, I am not going to enjoy this. At all."

"Your call" Gus said "I'm just happy we're getting paid."

The two turned back to Don who had been looking towards them with quirked brows, he didn't say anything but Shawn was sure he had heard most of their conversation – not that he really cared.

"So?" Don asked.

"So" Shawn said "You got yourself a psychic we'll start first thing tomorrow."

"Great!" Don looked genuinely pleased and he stood from his chair, and reaching into the inside of his blazer pulled out a sleek black cheque book and a pen. He opened it and easily jotted down a number. He went straight to Shawn and handed him the cheque.

"Your deposit Spencer" and he gave a cheeky grin and patted Shawn on the back of the shoulder, letting his hand rest there for longer then it was ever welcome.

Shawn twitched – _hand, off, now._

"Gentlemen" Don said as he pulled away finally and clapped his hands together defiantly. "Thank you so much for this – I'm going now, and I will be here to pick you both up tomorrow, 10 sound good?"

"10 is fine" Gus said "We'll be here."

"Alright, tomorrow at ten then" Don headed for the door "Until tomorrow" he flashed a smile "bye Shawn." And just like that Donald Lauren was gone.

Shawn seethed "did you see that!" Shawn stammered "he had to get right up on me didn't he?"

"I didn't see anything wrong" Gus said "he patted your shoulder – he's trying to be nice."

"There's a difference between nice and creepy" Shawn said "That was creepy."

"Look" said Gus "I might've told him at lunch how you still felt uncomfortable around him. He said he'd be extra nice to you – he was just doing what he said."

"Well, next time you eat lunch with him, tell him not to touch me, ick."

"He patted your shoulder" Gus said "Come on Shawn, knock it off."

Shawn refused to knock it off, he decided there was something off about Donald Lauren, and Shawn wasn't going to stop until he knew exactly what. He could feel it the moment he laid eyes on his old high school rival, if he wasn't the one stealing from his own business then he was definitely involved. Shawn wouldn't share that information with Gus just yet, because Gus would just insist that it was just Shawn carrying a personal vendetta.

Which wasn't completely untrue, he thought of Don Lauren for the rest of the day still unsure of whether or not he really wanted to do this. Shawn's final decision wouldn't be made until later then evening when he got Lassiter's take on the whole thing.

"Take it" Lassiter said "It can't be that bad."

"I still don't know" Shawn argued "this guy he just – gets right under my skin, he doesn't even try."

"Its part of the job Shawn" Lassiter told him "I mean there are times I have to help people I'm not particularly fond of but I do it because it's in my job description."

"You sound like my dad." Shawn said, and Lassiter only responded with a long kiss. Shawn responded immediately leaning into Lassiter more then willing, wrapping his arms around the detective's neck and pulling him closer. The kiss deepened and soon Lassiter's hands were running up Shawn's sides, disappearing under his shirt. They travelled upward until finally Lassiter got the response he was looking for. Shawn's breathe hitched just slightly and he entwined his fingers in Lassiter's hair giving a soft tug.

"I hope I don't sound like Henry too much" Lassiter quipped "because then I'd feel really weird about doing this."

Lassiter gave a low growl and Shawn was pinned to the couch now, Lassiter's tongue already exploring his mouth the tip licking every inch of warmth it could reach. Shawn's hips rolled instinctively rubbing against Lassiter's eagerly. Their bodies clashed and between kisses articles of clothing started coming undone being sloppily tossed across the living room, Lassiter pulled away from Shawn long to start untying his tie – but Shawn had shot up a hand to stop him.

"Leave the tie" Shawn ordered, and he wrapped it around his fist easily pulling Lassiter back to his mouth. Shawn's free hand work Lassiter's buttons forcing his shirt out from under his tie and down his arms. The site of Lassiter in nothing but a tie made Shawn absolutely crazy and he wasted no time demanding control of the situation, Shawn was rarely the aggressor but tonight it seemed Lassiter didn't mind being manipulated. Perfect. Using all his weight Shawn rolled them both off the couch the two landing with a thud in a mess of tangled limbs, Shawn now hovering of Lassiter, his mouth moving from Lassiter's to travel across the man's jaw line and down to the crook of his neck. Shawn gave a sharp nip, and Lassiter's body tensed a rough moan being released.

Shawn took that moan as a cue, and keeping Lassiter under him his mouth started to move, nibbling and licking, getting lower….and lower….


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Coral Haven

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ: **Alright, so I think I'm finding my stride with this chapter. However I need help to be sure. I need opinions! Desperately so! What did you like, what didn't you like? Is my Mary Sue _wayy_ too much of a Mary Sue? Your input is greatly appreciated!

Chow for now!

~Matilda

**Back to Coral Haven**

Morning, Shawn Spencer was not a morning person. So when the sound of Lassiter's alarm clock went off interrupting Shawn's dreams, Shawn tried extra hard to ignore it. Giving a grumble and pulling the thick blankets further over his head. In nothing but his boxers Shawn's body still tingled from the night before. It had felt nice just to lay there – if only the alarm clock wouldn't insist on becoming so damn persistent.

"Neverrr…." Shawn mumbled; if he had the energy he would've brandished his fist at the alarm clock angrily. The clock's ring getting progressively louder the longer it went off.

"Nooo…..nooooo…" Shawn whined; Lassiter usually turned the damn thing off by now. Shawn extended his leg to give the sleeping detective a swift kick to prompt Lassiter to do his morning duty of shutting the clock off. It would've worked if Shawn's leg hadn't collided with empty space.

"What – the…Lassie?" Shawn was up and looking around, his blanket fell off his bare torso to pool around his hips. Lassiter was no where to be found. Shawn had to shuffle to Lassiter's side of the bed to turn the damn thing off himself, he couldn't help but pout. Lassie's side of the bed was cold which meant that he had been up for awhile.

Upon getting up and looking around he noted with dismay that Lassiter wasn't even home. He noted with slight amusement that the living room floor still contained; a pile of clothing, a wrinkled tie and hand cuffs. But other then that there was nothing else around- just a note on the table with a key.

_Got called in, didn't want to wake you, lock up before you leave._

Shawn grasped the key lightly, not really sure how to feel about this. The feeling of desertion did seem to be winning the race though. Which was weird, it wasn't like Shawn hadn't been alone in Lassiter's apartment before. When he was recovering from his appendectomy he had been there alone almost every day – but this was different. Shawn wasn't sick, perfectly healthy in fact, and in the last year when Lassiter got called in the middle of the night – if Shawn was even there he always ended up going with him. So this whole being left in Lassiter's place completely alone felt like a whole new experience – one that Shawn decided he really didn't like.

Further contemplation of this was cut off when his phone started to ring, it was Gus.

"I can't go with you today" Gus sounded so apologetic "My morning route got extended, I won't be done until later I'm so sorry!" He talked super fast not giving Shawn a chance to understand what he was saying.

"What – today, how? What?" Shawn looked to the clock on Lassiter's wall – 9:30. He then remembered he was scheduled to meet with Don Lauren at ten. "Oh no!" Shawn was alert "Gus you HAVE to come! I can't do this one alone!" There was no way in hell.

"I'm sorry!" Gus piped "I already called Don, he's cool with it – just for today, I made him promise to behave. I'm sorry I have to go!"

"Gus!"

But Gus had already hung up; Shawn clenched his jaw he wasn't even up for an hour and already he had been stranded by Lassie and by Gus. Damn them both. Shawn suppressed a groan – the day was just getting started it seemed. Shawn then noted he had neglected to bring an over night bag, double groan. Thus he was stuck having to go meet Don Lauren completely alone and in the clothes he was wearing the day before.

"Awesome, just awesome" Shawn mumbled to himself as he made quick to grab his clothes from the floor. Oh well at least he had his bike on him.

When he finally got to Psych, he was five minutes late for his own appointment, Don Lauren was there looking as if he was waiting rather impatiently. He was leaning against the front entrance and looking at his watch, a stoic expression on his face. He only came to a complete stand when Shawn parked, and removing his helmet Shawn could see right away Don was looking at his bike.

"Is this how you always run your business?" Don asked immediately "By arriving late, but in style?"

Shawn grumbled something along the lines of _bite me _but refused to let himself play it down to that level. Instead he settled for greeting Don with a tight nod and clenched jaw.

"Would've arrived in time" Shawn defended "but my monkey juicer makes one mean juice. Resistance was futile; I had to stay for seconds." Shawn was proud of himself for that one – he almost sounded friendly, and Don Lauren actually smiled at him. It was the first time Shawn failed to see a hint of judgement in the other man's expression. Not that he would read too far into it, they still had a whole day to kill.

"Your monkey juicer?" Don chuckled "Okay I'm curious; Gus said you were overly imaginative. Its my fault for not believing him so cough it up – does your monkey juicer have a name?"

…Don Lauren was asking Shawn Spencer questions about his monkey juicer. Creepy. Eww.

"Don't we have a case?" Shawn countered immediately, he wasn't used to Don being so….not Don.

"We do" Don said "you're right, alright Spencer lets get going my car's this way."

"I can follow you on my bike." Shawn said; he didn't want to ride with him.

"My business is in the next city over" Don said "At least the closest branch of it is, so we're going to be awhile. I want you to be comfortable."

"Next city over?" Shawn asked, he thought of it then a strange sinking feeling now built up in his stomach "Coral Haven?"

"Yeah, Coral Haven – its not too far, but far enough I think."

The last time Shawn had been to Coral Haven he had been sliced and diced by a couple of crazy doctors, he never thought of it much but the sudden idea of going back there had a surprising negative effect on him.

"I – I can't go to Coral Haven. I'm sorry Don…"

"I paid you – why not?" Don said then "Was it not enough? I can pay more; I didn't know there were extra fees for travel."

"No!" Shawn said, he really wasn't about to spill his sob story to this guy "it's just – difficult for me, a few complications, nothing major." _God damn it, where's Lassie when you need him? _

"Well, if that's in then – then we really should be hitting the road. I told my staff I'd be there by at least noon." Don looked Shawn over; Shawn was feeling like he was going to have a panic attack. This was NOT how he planned on today going down. First he was deserted twice, and now a man he wanted absolutely nothing to do with was taking him back to Coral-fucking-Haven.

"Okay" Shawn said "You wait here; I have to make one quick call – just wait here." He backed up and moved around the building his phone out and dialling Lassiter on speed dial.

"Detective Lassiter" Lassiter was in business mode, but Shawn was freaking out. Really freaking out,

"He's taking me to Coral Haven!" Shawn said, and if at all possible he could hear Lassiter's mind set switch.

"Shawn?"

"Coral Haven!" Repeated Shawn, "It's been almost a year, I have not thought of Coral Haven, I have not driven near Coral Haven, I don't even like the words Coral and Haven!"

"Shawn – you're talking too fast, calm down what's wrong?" Lassiter sounded more concerned then anything now.

"Don" Shawn said "The case I took, I have to investigate his office in Coral Haven I just….I don't know I wish I had known yesterday it would've made saying no so much easier."

"You didn't say no though." Lassiter said "I don't know what to say Shawn; I can't make this decision for you."

_No, but you can be here to help me through it – geeze._

"I guess not." Shawn took a deep breathe "If I start sending you texts like a crazy person, will you try to answer some of them?"

"I guess so" Lassiter said "Will that help you calm you down?"

"It'll have to" Shawn said "I'll call you when I get back."

"Sounds good" Lassiter said "- just breathe okay?"

"Yeah, breathing now – got it." Shawn hung up and turned around to meet up with Don again. When Don said he had a car waiting he was not expecting a freaking limo.

"What do you think?" Don asked "Just rented her last week, at first just for a party but then it just got fun having one around."

"I think….I think okay -cool…" Shawn was breathing a little easier now, he even felt confident enough to take a picture of the limo with his phone and send it to Gus just to show him what he was missing. The driver who had come around to open the door for Don and Shawn looked the way Shawn would've imagined him to be. In a fine chauffer suit and hat, with old white features. It was like something out of a movie.

Don let Shawn slide into the limo first, the spacious area containing a television, microwave, mini fridge and bar. Shawn was genuinely impressed and actually paid Don the compliment when he came in and sat across from Shawn.

"Very cool" said Shawn.

"Thanks Spencer" Don smiled.

"So – Coral Haven" Shawn said then, he still wasn't totally okay with it. "Why Coral Haven?"

"A lot of open space" Don said "Good for business."

"I see…" Shawn said "Well that's true, Coral Haven is spacious."

_Spacious enough so that no one can hear you scream…._

Shawn's stomach started to turn again, was it too early to start sending Lassie mad texts? He decided yes and that instead he'd look for another distraction.

"Do you have anything I can look at?" Shawn asked "Anything at all?"

Luckily Don said yes.

"I have this" Don answered, and reaching into a pocket connected to one of the seats he produced a pretty thick yellow folder, handing it over to Shawn.

"What is it?" Shawn asked and he placed the folder on his lap, idly flipping through the contents.

"Bank statements mostly, also a list of staff members and filming locations."

"Oh wow" Shawn said "So lots of stuff for me to read, perfect."

"I even have criminal background checks on all of my employees in there, I came up with everything I could that might help you pick up any vibes or get an idea of what's happening in my company."

Shawn nodded and continued to look through the folder, nothing seemed to be jumping out at him quite yet – but he wasn't even half way through the contents when Don said filming locations, which finally pegged the question of Don's occupation.

"Don – what is it exactly that you do?" Shawn looked up to the other man, who was seated casually, arms on either edge of his seat, knees slightly parted.

"Oh" Said Don "I own a small studio in L.A, I direct music videos."

Hot damn. No wonder he was loaded.

"Well" said Shawn "I have to be honest, I wasn't expecting that answer. I thought you'd be some form a banking tycoon – you know the corporate type."

"And with the way you always acted in school I thought for sure you'd be a janitor by now." Don responded with a snide little grin "funny how these things work out."

Shawn's lips went thin, they weren't even on the road for 20 minutes and there it was -the first insult of the day. Shawn sank in his seat a bit and made himself busy with the folder if today kept getting worse Shawn thought for sure he was going to start drinking. Excessively.

Shawn never thought he'd ever consider riding in a limousine towards a music video shoot to be part of a bad day. Funny how these things work out.


	4. Chapter 4: Props

**A/N: **As always reviews are encouraged! Shawn is solo in this chapter, but fear not in my next chapter Lassie will make his triumphant return to the fic!

Sorry for the typos! I still don't have a confirmed beta for this story, and even though I read over it twice I still might've missed a few! Please bear with me for now. Thanks!

Chow for now;

~Matilda

**Props**

When the Limo finally pulled to a stop, it took Shawn three whole minutes to settle his nerves enough to get out of the car. He was happy at least to see that the area he got out in wasn't a run down residential area but rather a large open area with just one building, albeit a huge building, but still just one building.

_Okay maybe I can handle this, _

Shawn turned to Don who had exited the limo from behind him. "This is where you do business?" Asked Shawn and Don nodded.

"It is" said Don "Want a tour?"

"To start" Shawn agreed, and the two were making their way into the building – they barely made it past the door when people were at them left right and center asking Don questions.

"Where do you want those strobe lights?"

"Are we green screening before, during, or after the shoot?"

"Costume 35 is missing, want me to call Seline?"

"The best boy called in sick again, should Marshall cover?"

"Lily's refusing to come out of her room until she gets a bottle of Evian…"

"Whoa- whoa!" Don hollered he puts his hand up light a red light "Alright – one at a time. Greg the strobe lights aren't needed until after 2 so leave them with Jared. Tina – Costume 35 was supposed to be in Lily's dressing room, speaking of which -there's Evian in the fridge down stairs, and yes call Marshall he's always looking for a few extra jobs." Don paused for a second, he then finished all of his responses after taking a breathe. "We'll green screen after."

Everyone went silent then, and Don turned their attention to Shawn. "Everyone – this is Shawn Spencer from Santa Barbara. He's going to be looking into a few things for me, you're all asked to do whatever he asks. I want everyone's full cooperation in this matter." Everyone seemed to nod in agreement and then everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Sorry – busy morning" Don said "How about that tour?"

"Sure thing" Shawn agreed, and he continued to follow Don. He brought Shawn to the main floor with a stage; the stage currently filled with sand and a green screen, at least 4 cameras surrounding it.

"Main stage" Don said "It's where we do most of our filming, and back here" he took Shawn into an adjacent room. The room just had a big table with an abundance of chairs.

"Writer's room" Don said "Well Writer's room, story boarding studio / meeting room."

"Okay" said Shawn "I'll probably use this as an interrogation room, after I take a snoop around. Would you mind setting this room aside for me?"

"Not at all." Don said and the two left the room. Don pointed up a flight of stairs. "Dressing rooms, bathrooms, Prop rooms."

"Got it" said Shawn, and then Don led Shawn down a narrow hallway, where he pointed out the lunch hall, the sound studio, and a couple computer rooms.

"That's everything?" Shawn asked finally, and Don nodded "Here in Coral Haven at least, any questions? Concerns?"

"Nope" said Shawn "I think I'm going to get right down to work, do you mind if I look around the prop room?"

"Not at all" Don said "I'm going to be in the writer's room working on a few things, so you know where to find me. Just let me know when you want to start questioning people."

Shawn gave the thumbs up, and watched a little relieved when Don left him. He thought for sure Don was going to be hovering over his shoulder the entire time. Thank goodness he wasn't. Shawn gave a little sigh of relief and turned for the prop room.

The prop room was colourful, and very expensive looking. It seemed Don wasn't the type to cheap out.

"Impressive." Shawn said to himself, and he wasted no time in digging around. He pulled out all sorts of costumes to …..'investigate' them….Of course that all ended when to Shawn's delight he found a full length mirror and soon he couldn't help but want to try stuff on. He still wasn't completely okay with being in Coral Haven but this seemed to trump it for now. Shawn tried on costume after costume, taking a picture of himself in the mirror and promptly sending them to Gus. Within twenty minutes Shawn had danced in front of the mirror dresses as a; pirate, a ninja, a football player, a power ranger (original green thank you), and for some reason a mermaid. He stayed in the last costume the longest, giving himself a thorough look over in the mirror.

"These coconuts really make my ass look fat…" None the less he snapped the picture and sent it to Gus.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

Shawn turned around, stunned that he had heard that yell before – but the mermaid tail didn't give him a lot of leg room thus the turn had caused him to fall. His hand extended to break his fall but all he managed to do was grab a hat rack, the whole thing coming down on top of him. It didn't really hurt, but with his legs bounded in a mermaid tail Shawn was having trouble getting up. Within seconds thankfully the rack was being lifted off of him, and Shawn was being pulled to his feet by surprisingly strong hands.

"I was – I was just…investigating…" Shawn explained, he then looked up into the eyes of a painfully familiar red headed woman. "Oh…"

Daphne Shea looked as pale as she did the day of her husband's funeral. Officer Shea being the cop Dr. McGill had killed to get to Shawn. The only words Daphne had ever spoken to Shawn was her blaming him for the officer's death – after all he was the 'psychic' who should've seen it coming.

"Spencer." Daphne said tightly "Investigating? Really?"

"Yes" Shawn had to lie "Sometimes if I touch things, try them on, I can get a feel of the person who owns them. And let me tell you, the girl who owns this mermaid costume? Bat shit crazy. Definitely not the person I'd want to be alone with in a dark alley."

Daphne gave a stern look "that's my costume."

"Well then if not all the time, you're clearly pissed right now. Hence the 'crazy' vibe.." Shawn looked Daphne over and she just waved him off like he was being an asshole.

"Take it off" she ordered "I'm running late."

Shawn was quick to oblige, and thankfully he didn't actually take any of his clothes off to try any of these costumes on so he was quick to hand Daphne back the mermaid costume.

"So…" Shawn said awkwardly "Playing a real life Ariel?"

"Shut up." Daphne said "Does Don know you're here?"

"Yeah" Shawn said "He knows."

"Well then you're both idiots." Daphne responded "Some privacy please?"

"Sure….." Shawn said, well since they were both here "A few questions first though?"

He wasn't surprised when Daphne started shaking her head "Absolutely not" Daphne said "Now get out, I need to change" she started ushering Shawn towards the door, staying close at his heels to keep him from turning around. When Shawn had passed the threshold, Daphne moved to slam the door, but Shawn used his weight against her pushing the door back.

"Just one!" Shawn said "How long have you been working for Don?"

Daphne gave an odd sigh/grumbling noises and opened the door to face Shawn. "Not long" she said "After Steven's Life Insurance policy kicked in, I knew I'd be stable for awhile so I quit my job to pursue acting. Why?"

"Steven being Officer Shea?" Shawn asked, he then immediately felt stupid when Daphne's expression darkened.

"Who else – dumb ass…." She grumbled. She really didn't like Shawn.

"So then you're pretty okay?" Shawn asked "Not interested in getting any more money? You're just, doing what you're doing?"

"I don't care about money" Daphne, "No amount of money is going to bring Steven back. Are we done here?"

"Yes." Shawn said "I think we are – it uh…glad to see you're doing a bit better."

"Go to hell!" Daphne slammed the door in Shawn's face. Shawn's stomach falling – that just went beautifully didn't it?

He made his way back to the stage area which was now more crowded then it had been when he and Don first walked in, people were everywhere and moving pretty damn quickly. It must be a really tight schedule.

Shawn had been on sets before, it seemed they were all similar in how people acted and moved – everything and everyone was moving as fast as they could. There was something glamorous about the whole atmosphere. He thought maybe he could wait a little longer to question people but going to find Don wasn't necessary. The sounds of arguing could be heard and when Shawn turned Don was approaching him along with two other people – a guy and a girl who were currently bickering like mad.

"We've practised over and over again!" The girl complained "How is it not good enough!"

"I'm not feeling it" Don said "There's something missing, chemistry."

"There's plenty of chemistry!" The man argued "You're just picky Don."

"Yeah Don" Shawn said immediately "Maybe you're just picky."

Don shot Shawn and look, and the man looked justified "thank you!" the man said to Shawn "who are you?"

"Stacy, Jeff – this is Shawn Spencer, he's here with me today." Don answered "Shawn, these are two of my actors, Stacy and Jeff."

"Hey" Shawn said "So – don't mind me, you're arguing."

"We're not arguing" Stacy said "We're perfect – Don's just a crazy perfectionist."

"No, no I'm not." Don defended "Guys this is a music video, your part is only 30 seconds long. So I need 30 seconds of pure passion, not a dance from your high school prom."

"This is ridiculous" Jeff interjected "We're giving it our all."

"No, let me show you." Don said, and before Shawn knew what was happening his arm was being grabbed and Don was guiding him to a different spot. "Stand here" Don asked, and he marched back to Jeff and Stacy.

"Jeff – you're at a party, people are everywhere, and the music around you is so loud you can't even think. You're on the verge of leaving."

"You're not lying" said Stacy, Jeff chuckled and Don shot them both a warning stare.

"Anyway" continued Don, he pointed to Shawn. "Just as you're about to leave, there you see her – across the room. Just standing there so – so perfectly. You take it all in." Shawn watched as Don's eyes swept over him – oddly possessively. Not being used to those kinds of looks from anyone but Lassie – Shawn's ears started to burn bit.

"Then!" Don kept going "You just know! Everything is different, and you know what you have to do. You start walking." Don at a moderate pace made his way towards Shawn.

"Uh…." Shawn tilted his head a bit "Don what exactly do you think you're doing?"

Don was in the zone it seemed, not giving Shawn an answer. He grabbed Shawn and pulled him close, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and other around his waist.

"You take her in your arms" Don said "There's this – moment of clarity, this is the woman you're going to love forever."

"First off" Shawn chuckled nervously and he squirmed a bit against Don's frame. "I'm a man – and secondly, personal space there Don, can I have mine back?" No one seemed to be listening to him.

"Then" Don said then in a low voice, Shawn could feel Don's breathe on him, so – uncomfortably close, and it didn't help he was being pressed so close to him. "You dip."

"Wait – whaa?" Shawn's question was dumb and again went unanswered as he was moved against his will, Don taking him in a low dip. "Don I really don't think…."

"Then the kiss" Don said, and his face leaned forward.

"Oh hell no!" Shawn acted immediately, using both of his hands to push Don away. Only Don had been supporting all of his weight, so twice in the same hour Shawn found himself falling onto his back.

"Oh shit Shawn!" Don sounded a little surprised, whatever spell he had been under now completely gone as he reached down to help Shawn to his feet. "Shawn its cool" Don said in a cheery voice "I wasn't actually going to kiss you."

"Could've fooled me!" Stacy looked genuinely impressed "Don – that was amazing!"

"Props dude" Jeff looked equally enthused.

"That's what I want to see later." Don told both of them "Go practise, and remember everything I just said."

"Yes sir!" Jeff gave a mocking salute and him and Stacy left for the stair case. Don turned his attention back at Shawn who still looked stunned.

"Alright there Spencer?" Don chuckled again, and Shawn looked up.

"Peachy." Shawn said curtly "I think I'm ready to start questioning people now." He was feeling a little flustered.

"Sure thing" Don said, "Go ahead to the board room and I'll start rounding people up."

Questioning people was so damn gruelling. Shawn had talked to person after person. Every single person in this damn building either thought Don was the devil or a saint. But when the subject of money came up, they all insisted they were fine and had no need to rob from the company. That's when names started popping up. Everyone seemed to have a grudge on everyone, and everyone seemed to know who was taking the money. They all pointed fingers to each other. However not a single name had come up twice.

"I hate this"…..Shawn sank a bit into his seat and turned his eyes back to the folder Don had given him earlier. The door opened then, and Don popped his head in.

"How's everything going in here?" Don asked, and Shawn shrugged

"Everyone's mad at everyone, nothing really pointing towards grand theft though." Shawn then looked to Don curiously "Are these back round checks current?"

"They're last years." Don said "Haven't done this year yet."

"Ah." said Shawn "If I asked you to run a current one, how long would it take?"

"Couple of days." Don said "I need all the consent forms signed and then I actually have to take them to the police."

"Get them signed" Shawn said "I can take them to the police."

"Yeah?" asked Don.

"Yes." said Shawn "Other then that I think I'm done here today. Nothing's really catching my eye, vibes aren't picking up."

"Alright." Don agreed, he then regarded Shawn for a moment "Hey Spencer – do you eat food at all?"

Shawn blinked "I suppose so, why?"

"Well you've been here all day" Don said "and I know a great Chinese place a few blocks away."

"No." Shawn said immediately.

"Why not?" Don asked "You're probably starving."

That was true, Shawn hadn't eaten anything all day and his stomach was currently kicking him for it.

"I just want to get back to Santa Barbara" Shawn said regardless "I can eat once I get back there."

"Then we'll eat in Santa Barbara." Don insisted "My hotel's in Santa Barbara anyway."

"Why are you being so insistent?" asked Shawn, and Don laughed.

"Stop being so defensive." Don said "I just want to feed you Spencer, it's the least I could do after …you know earlier."

"When you used me like a prop and then dropped me?" Shawn finished.

"Yeah. That." Answered Don "and I didn't drop you, you let go."

"You let me let go!"

"You pushed me!"

"Only because I thought you were going to kiss me!" Snapped Shawn, and Don laughed harder at him.

"Oh like kissing me would've been sooo terrible." Argued Don. "I'm not a monster Spencer."

Shawn wanted to rip Don's head off at that point, and use it as a freaking basket ball.

"I don't feel comfortable kissing other men." Shawn said, and both of Don's eye brows went way up – disappearing into his hair line.

"Wait – what?" Said Don "Did you just say _other _men?"

Shawn gaped – he just said that didn't he? …..Damn.

"Uh – yeah." Shawn said, and Don looked stunned.

"Wow." Said Don "I mean – absolutely wow, I had no idea Shawn. I'm sorry man."

"Oh" Shawn said "No big deal, I'm over it. I guess."

"In my defence I didn't know" Don said "So - is your guy, special?"

"Very" Shawn thought of Lassiter, and had to smile.

"How long?" Asked; Don.

"Almost a year." Replied; Shawn.

"Nice." Congratulated; Don. But Shawn noted that his smile didn't exactly reach his eyes.

"Well I don't want to keep you from your man too much longer" Don finally said after a moment of silence, he seemed to be thinking of something pretty hard "Let's get you back to Santa Barbara."


	5. Chapter 5: Who Said He Said

**A/N: **This is the longest chapter I've ever written – ever. I really hope you like it! Reviews are a _must_ for this one! Two things though, I have a bit of a confession to make. **First**: If you haven't guessed already, I LOVE punishing Shawn. Mostly to watch Lassiter flip his shit. **Secondly**: If you haven't guessed already, when I came up for the concept of Don I modelled his physical description off of the actor Jensen Ackles. Lol I hope that's cool with everybody! As always I did read over this one but there probably still are various typos so I'm really REALLY sorry.

Alright then -I'm just going to kick off this chapter now…but with a warning.

**ADULT THEME DEAD AHEAD, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE!**

Chow for Now!

~Matilda

**Who Said He Said**

A couple days later and not only did Don stay true to his word getting Shawn all of his consent forms, but also Don had made himself pretty scarce. Only popping up if Shawn needed him for anything or had any questions, which was sadly still more then what Shawn could say about his boyfriend. Not that he really blamed Lassie. Lassie had a case of his own, and it was taking up all of his time. Shawn could see just how tired Lassie was when he came into the police station with those background checks.

"Hey." Shawn greeted and sat in his usual chair across Lassie's desk "There's my detective – what is up?"

Lassiter rubbed one of his eyes "On the verge of killing the suspect, apparently right before we brought him in he had taken a vow of silence."

Shawn cringed a bit with sympathy "Sorry to hear that. Think you'll survive?"

Lassiter nodded "Yeah, and I'm sorry. As soon as this whole thing blows over and I get at least a good night's sleep, I'll be more at your disposal."

"Don't worry." Shawn said "I'm busy too, it's a wonder I'm even here today." He held up the consent forms. "Background checks from all of Don's employees, I'm here to ask the Chief to run them for me."

Lassiter regarded the forms; an eyebrow rose "He didn't give you current checks?"

"Nope." Said Shawn "Last years, it was a little annoying, but I talked him into giving me this years so it should be fine now."

"Well…" said Lassiter "I've got some time at lunch, I can always run them for you."

"Preferably with me in the room?" Shawn asked, and Lassiter nodded – it was his odd way of telling Shawn he missed him. It wasn't romantic or anything but Shawn understood – and he loved it.

"It's a date." Shawn said with a smile "I guess until then I should be getting back to my office."

"Do you want a ride? I didn't see your bike out there."

Both Shawn and Lassiter turned to face Don; he was dressed down a bit wearing just a t-shirt and jeans. Granted he was still wearing a blazer but Shawn had the theory that the blazer was permanently glued to Don's essence.

"I can walk." Shawn said, and he saw Lassiter's face contort into confusion.

"Who are you?" Lassiter finally asked, and Don in his usual cocky fashion walked right up to shake Lassiter's hand.

"Don Lauren." Don introduced himself "Shawn is working for me on my case."

"Aw, so you're Don Lauren." Lassiter said, "Shawn's told me a bit about you – Detective Carlton Lassiter."

Shawn had to hold back a grin, everytime Lassiter used rank on someone Shawn thought it was just plain sexy.

_Yeah….you tell him who you are Lassie….aww yeah…_

"Wonderful!" Don smiled "So you'll be assisting Shawn then? That's great. Someone else to keep me distracted. Let me tell you, Shawn and I -we go way back. Sometimes it's hard remembering that we're two men on the job now, and not a couple of lanky teens in the boy's locker room, y'know?"

"No." Lassiter's face darkened a bit, and this time he _really_ looked at Don. Shawn could've sworn he saw Lassiter's hand twitch for his gun. Don must've seen the hand movement too because his face lit up like a Christmas tree and to Shawn's horror – he kept talking.

"Oh yeah," said Don – "My fault, back in high school I just couldn't leave Shawn alone. Tell him Shawn. I was a downright pain in your ass…..most days. Mostly Thursday's actually - we both had third period spares."

Shawn looked to Lassiter's face – 14 different shades of red, all related to fury. Lassiter was too tired to handle this with a clear head, so Shawn interjected as quickly as he could.

"Don's just being an ass – it's his thing." Shawn insisted "Hey Don, I'm okay walking, why don't you leave, and I'll call you when those background checks are done."

"Alright." Don shrugged and shot Lassiter another grin; if at all possible Lassiter shot steam from his ears. "But uh, before I go. I wanted to thank you for helping me rehearse that scene the other day."

_Oh sweet jesus…_

"I mean…" Don continued "Once Stacy and Jeff watched us, they really got into it. I've never seen two people kiss quite like that before. All thanks to you. I owe you Spencer!"

Lassiter was standing now. Shawn panicked.

"Bye Don!" Shawn said in a stern voice "I'll call you _later_."

"Sure thing Shawn." and Don started to leave "I always look forward to your calls."

He was gone then and Shawn finally turned to face Lassiter who looked just about ready to leap over his desk. "Down Lassie…" Shawn cooed "He's just being an ass. He does that – a lot. You get used to it."

"Used to it enough that you go over a kissing scene with him?" Lassiter huffed a bit "Or was that a lie?"

"Not a complete lie." Shawn admitted "He did use me as a prop – which was weird, but I swear to you no lips touched. Not even once."

He watched Lassiter's shoulders drop, and he gave a smile.

"What about all that stuff he was saying about locker rooms and Thursdays?" Lassiter asked then "What's his deal?"

"His deal is, he used to bug me a lot. Annoyingly so, he was in most of my classes including gym -hence the locker room, and third period spares were the worst. Even if I sat in the library he'd be somewhere close by; whispering insults, or telling me how much his dad's car cost. I wasn't kidding when I said he gets under people's skin."

"No – no you weren't." Lassiter replied.

"I promise though" Shawn continued – he really needed Lassie to understand "That's all he does. Is just that."

Lassiter shook his head a bit "I still don't like the way he looks at you."

Shawn glanced back towards the front entrance where Don had left. "I haven't really been paying attention." Shawn admitted "No idea how he looks at me."

"He looks at you….the same way I do." Lassiter said it reluctantly "That's just not right."

"I promise I'll be fine" Shawn frowned "You trust me right?"

"I – of course I do." Lassiter said, Shawn couldn't help but feel like he was lying a little "I just don't trust him."

"Well, we're going to have to try. He's my source of income until I crack his case. I could drop it but Gus would ring my neck. He's already threatened it thrice."

"I'll see you at lunch then." Lassiter promised, and though Shawn wasn't about to kiss him in the middle of the station he was satisfied just ruffling Lassiter's hair. It was Shawn code for 'public kisses' and the way Lassiter batted him away -Shawn decided was Lassiter's way of kissing back. Shawn turned to leave then giving Lassiter a sweet little 'see yeah!' before he left.

When he got outside he was not impressed to see Don's limo still parked, Don leaning against it, sending a text it looked like.

"What the hell!" Shawn snapped, he had played it cool in the station but he was just as mad as Lassie. That was definitely saying something. Shawn didn't get mad a lot.

"Spencer." Don said lowly "Relax I was only having a little fun, you do it all the time."

"No – not like that." Shawn said "Never like that! You don't say shit like that to another guy's"

"Boyfriend" Don cut him off "Yeah I kind of figured. You've done well for yourself."

Shawn seethed "you – so you knew he was my boyfriend? But you went out of your way anyway to say all that shit! Dear god! Lucky for you he isn't weird and judgemental so it didn't lead to a fight!"

"It didn't?" Don looked oddly disappointed "Oh well, sorry man."

"That's it – that's all you have to say is SORRY? You're an ass Don!" Shawn could vividly see him self throwing a punch, he reluctantly refrained.

"Yes I'm sorry, I talked to Gus the other day, he mentioned that you were dating the detective, so I had a little fun with it – sue me."

"Gus told you?" Shawn asked, and nodding Don shot a grin.

"Yes, Gus told me. He's my friend too lets not forget."

"I'm going back to Psych now" Shawn said "I'll call you when the background checks come back."

"Great." Don said "Let me drive you."

"No." Shawn said "I'm only here to solve your case; I'm not here to be your friend, or even be friendly with you."

"You're really mad at me." Said Don.

"Yes Don, I'm really mad at you. You waltzed in there unannounced; you planted the seed of fury, watered it with your nuisance, and now that the tree is fully grown I can happily say that I am SO mad at you." Shawn huffed a bit and started to walk. Not at all happy when Don started to follow him.

"Let me make it up to you." Said Don "You're right! I'm an asshole, it can't be helped. Doesn't mean I don't feel bad about it. So let's call it a truce, we'll go at this case, make it our bitch. Then I'll skip town – scouts honour. But until then I promise not to say a single word to your boyfriend."

"Okay." Shawn reluctantly agreed "Fine."

The two by now were on the street, Don's hands shoved into his pockets.

"So…" said Don "The detective, he seems really great. I bet he really loves you."

"Yeah." agreed Shawn "I bet he does to." He smiled.

"He must." Don continued carefully "It's been almost a year – right? Shit, I bet not a day goes by where he doesn't call you just to say those three little words."

…Shawn blinked "Actually – no. He's more the type to show me how he feels rather then express it…..Wait – why am I telling you this? It's none of your business."

"Contrary to popular belief Shawn, I'm a nice guy. You can tell me, I won't say anything." Don smiled and Shawn just waved him off and kept walking.

"It's just – I had as long term relationship once." Said Don "It was great she meant the world to me, she was more lively and energetic then I could ever hope to be. But allot of her passion rubbed off on me after awhile. It was the least I could do just too constantly tell her how I felt. She loved hearing it, I loved saying it."

Shawn thought about it. That did sound really sweet. Who was he kidding though? Lassie was as socially awkward as they came – it was why Shawn loved him. So he always figured that when it was the right time he'd finally say it, and he had no doubt Lassie would return the sentiment.

"It's a work in progress." Shawn said flatly "but again – it's none of your business."

"My bad." Don said again "I'm just trying to get a good M.O on my competition."

"What?" Shawn turned on him immediately and Don just burst out laughing.

"Spencer – I'm kidding…..kind of."

"What?"

"Again, kidding." Promised Don "God if you were as easy to get into bed as you were to fool -we so wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Don winked, and Shawn had had it. He pointed back towards the station where the limo was parked.

"Far!" Said; Shawn "I need you to go far FAR away from me – right this second." Shawn was not taking no for an answer.

"We're not at Psych yet." Don whined a bit "I want to make sure you get there safe, or the detective might gut me."

"Don." Shawn seethed "If you don't start walking I'M going to gut you. I'm going to gut you, drag you into the woods, feed your limbs to bears and then throw acid on the remains so that they can't identify your body!"

Don backed up then holding his hands up as chest level, "Alright I surrender. I'm walking I'm walking…. Geeze."

"By Don!" Shawn pointed again, and as Don left he started singing a little school yard tune.

"Every party needs a pooper that's why they invited you. Party pooper…party pooper…"

When Don was out of site Shawn breathed a sigh of relief and kept walking, he finally got to Psych in one piece. He happily threw himself into his desk chair and started to try and calm down. Thankfully; not two minutes after he was in and Gus was walking in behind him.

"Why do you like Don?" Was the first thing Shawn said when Gus sat down.

"He's nice to me." Gus said "And we have stuff in common, those two things usually fall under the pre-requisites of being someone's friend."

"Bah!" Argued; Shawn "He's a dick to me, he came to the station today – totally played it up in front of Lassie. He actually tried to get Lassie to think there was something going on between us."

"He told me about going over that kissing scene." Gus said "Did you really?"

"We didn't kiss!" Shawn crumbled up a piece of paper "He only wishes we did."

"Maybe he does." Gus said immediately "It's basic knowledge, if you have to go out of your way to bother someone it usually means you like them. I mean -think about how you treated Lassiter for the longest time."

"Lassie wasn't attached to anybody though, isn't it also basic knowledge that you don't set your sites on another man's partner?"

"Forget about it." Gus said "Don's harmless, and once we get this case solved he'll be out of our hair."

"I hope you're right." Shawn said "Because I am getting so tired of this, I feel like I'm 16 again. I just want him gone."

"Sorry dude." Gus did sound sorry "really."

"Yeah." Said Shawn lightly, his phone beeped then and he looked down to see a text from Lassie – it was time to head back to the station for those background checks.

"Going now." Shawn told Gus "What about you?"

"I got another route in about half an hour, meet back up at 4?" Asked; Gus.

"Awesome." replied Shawn. "4 it is."

The two left, and within the hour Shawn was sitting in a small room with Lassiter and a computer, the most current background checks now in the folder Don had given him earlier.

"Thank you for doing these." Said; Shawn "It really helps allot."

"I promised to do what I can to help." Lassiter told him, the room was pretty private so Lassiter had no problem grabbing Shawn for a kiss – a real kiss this time. Shawn smiled into the touch, his arms instinctively taking their place around the detective's neck. Lassiter's arm just being long enough, that he could reach behind them both and lock the door of the small computer room. It was just convenient the door didn't have a window. Still they were still at the station; Shawn didn't think Lassiter would go too far. Still…

"I wish we could do more." Shawn whined a bit and pressed his hips against Lassiter's, Lassiter in turn buried his face into the crook of Shawn's neck giving a soft bite. Shawn's breathe hitched and he held Lassiter even closer to him. Lassiter bit down on his neck again – harder, and this time Shawn moaned. So much for not going too far… Another bite and Shawn's body started to shiver, completely aroused. Shawn tried to move but Lassiter just held him down and worked his neck. Lassiter's tongue and teeth were paying special attention to Shawn's sensitive spot. Eventually Shawn was keening and at this point he was uncomfortably hard. "Lassie…" Shawn breathed.

The way Shawn cried out had grabbed Lassiter's attention, and he started running his hands under Shawn's shirt feeling every inch of Shawn's torso. His hands paying particular attention to the scars left behind by Dr. McGill. Lassiter's hands were always warm and firm, a possessive trait that Shawn could never get enough of. There was another bite – on Shawn's shoulder this time and one of Lassiter's hand finally travelled down to cup the full weight of Shawn's growing bulge. This time Shawn let out a strained cry "Lassie…"

"Keep quiet!" Lassiter was working Shawn's jeans, pulling the button undone easily and pulling down the zipper in one swift movement. The tip of Shawn's member was just peaking out from the waist band of his boxers and Lassiter wasted no time teasing the slit with his thumb, coaxing out drop after drop of pre-cum. All Shawn could really do was cling on to Lassiter for dear life and let him work, Lassiter didn't say a single word. He forced Shawn's jeans down his thighs and took Shawn's full length in the palm of his hand. Shawn was consistently giving small moans by now, but when Lassiter started pumping him he couldn't contain it. He let out one good loud cry which thankfully Lassiter had muffled with his lips. The kiss was bruising, and Lassiter held his face there for as long as he could, his tongue probing Shawn's bottom lip demanding entrance. Shawn obliged, and soon Lassiter's tongue was working at the same rhythm of his hand. Shawn was getting so – so close.

"Going to….cum… Lassie…" Shawn's hips were moving eagerly, he was almost there…just a little more. Lassiter pulled his hand away, and Shawn could've cried – and would've if Lassiter hadn't been quick to abandon his mouth and drop to his knees taking in as much of Shawn as he could. His mouth was wet, and just as warm as his hands, he bobbed his head. Lassiter's tongue was licking up and down the under side of Shawn's shaft. "Sweet mother of...Lassie….oh...oh god…" Shawn stayed as quiet as he could, but Lassiter's mouth was way too much. Finally Shawn climaxed, spilling himself into Lassiter's mouth. Lassiter didn't miss a single drop refusing to come back up until Shawn was completely finished.

"I…..oh my god…" Shawn saw stars, and he let what had just happened sink in completely. He was no relaxed now…completely finished and giggly.

_Oh, I'm a bad baad school boy…_

Shawn chuckled and watched as Lassiter stood, this time when they kissed Lassiter was gentler. He even helped Shawn put his jeans back on properly.

"Didn't you used to have a rule about PDA at the station?" Shawn asked, and Lassiter just kissed him again.

"Shut up Spencer."

Shawn grinned, "No you shut up, I'm happy. Let's talk about this – is this going to be a regular Friday thing now, because I'm totally down for that."

"Maybe." Lassiter said, he gave a small smile and just ruffled Shawn's hair. He looked to his watch then and cursed "I have to go meet O'Hara."

Shawn frowned, "Yeah and I have to get these to – Don." He was surprised when Lassiter smiled then.

"Tell him I said hi." Lassiter insisted, and Shawn was officially confused. Lassiter unlocked the door and the two made their way back into the main building.

"Any particular reason why?" Asked; Shawn "I'm not following…"

Lassiter just followed him to the front entrance "No reason," Lassiter said "I just think it's important we're all friends. Make everyone's lives easier." He still had a stupid grin on his face – he looked down right evil which wasn't helping Shawn's confusion right now. Lassiter's personality at the moment was the complete opposite of the possessive man who had taken Shawn in the computer room not five minutes before.

Lassiter even gave Shawn another kiss as Shawn left, and Shawn had to replay the whole scene over and over again in his head. He still didn't get it. Was Lassie going crazy? The whole sceptical had Shawn mulling it around his head endlessly, and by the time he got to where Don was filming Shawn's after glow was completely gone.

Luckily today Don was shooting a scene in Santa Barbara so Shawn didn't have to go out to Coral Haven to meet him. The park was full of people both on set and on looking, and Shawn surprisingly didn't have to show any I.D to get passed the yellow tape. Don was standing by one of the camera, watching the two actors – Stacy and Jeff perform the same scene Don had acted out for them the other day using Shawn. Shawn suddenly remembered that he was pissed at Don for earlier.

"I thought their characters were supposed to be a party." Shawn said coldly, and shrugging Don turned to look at Shawn.

"I didn't like the atmosphere" Don said "So I changed the story board. This is much better." Don turned his head to the stage and shouted "From the top!"

"How many times are you going to make them do that?" Shawn asked, and again Don shrugged.

"Until we get the right take." Don then regarded the yellow folder in Shawn's hands. "Those mine?"

"Yup." Shawn said "Brand spanking new, but before I give them to you I want to make copies."

"Cool." Said Don, "Still mad?"

"You're a dick Don." Shawn huffed "Let's just talk about your case from now on."

"At least I'm open about being dick." Don was quick to defend himself "and not a self righteous dick like your boyfriend."

"You don't even know him!" Quipped Shawn "How dare you!"

"Oh I know enough." Don said, he then turned to Shawn and extended his arm to him, the tips of his fingers pressing down on Shawn's neck. Shawn yipped a bit and backed away – that hurt.

"What the hell?" Shawn blinked, and Don rolled his eyes.

"As if you didn't notice." Don said "What- you don't look in mirrors after you fool around?"

"Erm – no." Said Shawn "How did you know that we?..."

"The giant hickey on the side of your neck was my first clue." Don answered.

Shawn immediately covered his neck with the palm of his hand

"Oh crap…"

"I've met his type before." Don said "He probably jumped you the second he got you alone, and gave it to you 'real good' because he's a real man. Leaving his mark so that other men – mainly me, could see that you were his. He might as well have pissed on you too."

"So what!" Said Shawn "You made him really upset. Maybe he didn't handle it the best way, but that doesn't mean he's a dick!"

"Treats you like meat." Don was persistent. Shawn's anger boiled over.

"No! No he doesn't!" Shawn yelled, at this point people were staring. Shawn took a breathe, and before he really knew what he was saying he felt himself pushing the folder into Don's hands.

"I can't do this, I can't – Don I'm off the case." Shawn said.

"You haven't even gotten your first cheque yet!" Argued Don "You can't just walk out."

"Yes, yes I can. This is me." Shawn gestured to himself "and this is me – walking out." Shawn turned and started to leave; convinced that was the last time he was ever going to see Don again.

He was half way across the park when there was a loud snap, followed by a – "LOOK OUT!" People screamed and scattered, Shawn having been so distracted by being mad at Don that the chaos barely computed. He was furious, it wasn't until something collided with the side of his head did he stop dead in his tracks – Shawn felt pain. It was sharp and quick, and soon Shawn felt himself falling – and fast. What he didn't feel was how hard he had collided with a piece of playground equipment followed by the ground.


	6. Chapter 6: Call Ya Back

**A/N: **Sorry to say this chapter is a little slow paced, and a tad dark. However I did manage to get possessive Lassiter in there. Also part of this chapter is written in Don's point of view – I have a brief idea of the type of person I want Don to end up being but I haven't reached a solid conclusion so I'll be trying a few traits out in the next few chapters.

Enjoy!

~Matilda

**Call Ya Back**

"Shawn – Shawn?"

Shawn's eyes opened slowly, only to see Don leaning way too close.

"Hate you…" Shawn mumbled followed very quickly by "Who…..where…am I?"

"In the middle of my set" Don answered "Where you waltzed through without a second thought, caught the shot on camera by the way – AWESOME! Hey do you think your boyfriend would be pissed if I used it in my video?"

"Shot….shot…..I was shot?" Shawn had no idea what was going on around him, he was just starting to notice how weird and heavy his left arm felt.

"Not really" Don said lightly "The prop guy I just fired was an idiot, he put air soft clips in the gun instead of blanks. That's what hit you by the way. Nothing fatal – still…" Don reached over and touched Shawn's temple, Shawn winced and then cringed when he saw Don's hands come back with blood on his finger tips "You're totally going to need stitches."

"What stitches…..no…" Shawn groaned, that meant he would have to see a doctor. He hated doctors, doctors were crazy! He tried to lift his arm to feel but couldn't, he to whined a bit then. "Dammit it all.."

"Stitches _and_ a cast" Don said "Your arm hit the seesaw on your way down, it was brutal."

Shawn's head pounded, he had to go to the hospital now – fan-freaking-tastic.

"Lassie…" Shawn said immediately, and even though he wanted to he couldn't argue when Don started to lift him to his feet.

"I'll call Lassie." Don promised, Shawn's only response was to mumble.

"Only I'm allowed to call him Lassie…"

"Whatever." Don said "Just follow my lead; we're almost at my car."

"We're walking..." repeated; Shawn.

"For almost two minutes now." Don confirmed, they finally reached Don's car and Don had to help Shawn get in. Shawn was vaguely aware of how close Don's body was hovered to his when Don put the seat belt around him.

Shawn's eyes started to close then – he was sleepy.

"NOPE!" Don yelled loud enough that Shawn snapped his eyes back open.

"Wha – what?" Shawn was so lost right now.

"No sleeping" Don ordered "Not until you have stitches in your head and the doctor says its okay."

"Hate doctors…" Shawn said "All they want to do is cut me into pieces and eat me…"

"The hell are you going on about Spencer?" Don blinked. Shawn wasn't about to explain though. Shawn's eyes started to close again, and when Don yelling didn't help a second time Don had blasted the radio, and when that started to fail – Don started pinching Shawn's hickey. Shawn being completely delirious ended up leaning into the touch.

"Mmmm Lassie…"

"Yeah – right, whoever you want." Was all Don had to say on that matter, and finally he got Shawn admitted to the hospital.

Don wasn't lying, 4 stitches and a cast later and Shawn was more awake and aware of his surroundings. He hated that he was here, despised it so much. He supposed the doctor wasn't crazy like McGill and Benevides had been – but still, every time he touched Shawn, Shawn had to keep from panicking. Everything about his atmosphere was giving Shawn what his dad always referred to as 'Vietnam Flashbacks' and it was down right terrifying. Shawn watched with a weary eye as the doctor wrote something down on a clip board. He seriously wasn't having half a good as time as Don.

Don at this point was in the waiting room just down the hall, he had to use Shawn's phone to call Lassiter – and already having Lassiter pinned as a self righteous dick he decided that even though he felt bad about Shawn's injuries, he was going to feel really good about this. The phone rang.

"Shawn I can't really talk…"

"Oh." Don said then "Is that how you always answer the phone when he calls? Whatever happened to hello?"

"Why are you calling me on _his _phone?" Lassiter demanded that answer immediately.

"I promised _him _I'd call you after we got to the hospital." Don grinned when there was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Hospital?" Lassiter finally asked.

"Yeah – hospital, don't fret over it. There was just a misunderstanding between me and my prop guy. Let me tell you, the next time I leave written instructions for blanks to be fired off -I'm going to triple underline the word blanks."

"Shawn was shot?" Lassiter sounded alarmed.

"In the head." Don gave a silent snicker. "If it helps -I fired my prop guy."

He didn't give Lassiter time to respond, almost as soon as Don finished talking he heard a loud crash and a scream, Don jumped out of his skin.

"Call 'ya back Lassiter." He hung up and raced for Shawn's room.

"I didn't do anything!" The doctor was young, and really wasn't expecting Shawn's outburst "I just wanted to give him an IBprophen for the pain."

Shawn was huddled in the corner of the room, eyeing the doctor like a wild animal ready to flee. Don was so – confused, and a little put off - he approached Shawn slowly.

"Shawn, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay!" Shawn snapped "I'm not okay – Lassie, where's Lassie!"

"I'm sure he's coming…" Don said "Calm down, let the doctor give you the pill."

"No! No pills!" Shawn hollered "No pills, no doctors, none of it! Take me home!"

"Soon Shawn" Don promised "Relax – its okay."

"It's not okay..." Shawn trembled "It's not!" He started to sink to the floor then, a complete blubbering mess. Don was shocked, but none the less he caught Shawn easily wrapping Shawn up in his arms. Shawn sank into him easily enough and just cried.

"Okay – alright…" Don was so lost as he tried to calm Shawn down. "Alright – Shawn we're getting you home, now just like before follow my lead – Shawn are you listening?"

Shawn didn't say anything, the sobs just kept coming, but he did start to fall into step beside Don as Don moved. Don with out Shawn seeing had taken the IBprophen from the doctor and mouthed a silent '_sorry' _as he started moving Shawn out of the room. Shawn's steps got slower and slower until eventually the two were in the waiting room and Shawn's crying form was just dead weight against Don's chest.

"Shawn – relax, nobody here is going to hurt you." Don really tried his hardest, but Shawn wasn't listening he just carried on with his break down.

"Oh….why is this happening – Shawn come on, snap out of it, we can't leave the hospital if you're not moving your legs, walking we're walking now – okay?"

Finally Shawn's feet started to move along with Don's, Don was relieved – it didn't help Shawn was still freaking out but Don wasn't about to care about that. He just wanted to get Shawn home.

That wasn't happening.

Lassiter was on the scene faster then Don had anticipated, the detective's face was pale with worry as he looked around for Shawn. Finally his head turned to Don, Don could see Lassiter's eyes take in Shawn's cast and the bandage wrapped around his head. Then Don saw Lassiter notice exactly whose arms Shawn was currently huddled into and in a crying mess. Lassiter started marching towards them. Don was oddly reminded of a charging bull. Partly convinced he was going to die.

"Hands. Off. Now." Lassiter surprisingly didn't yell.

"I was trying to do the right thing." Argued; Don. Lassiter gawked a bit at that.

"He was shot." Lassiter said curtly, his eyes once more focusing on Shawn's trembling form – Shawn wasn't seeing or hearing any of this.

"With an air soft bullet." Don defended "He just needed stitches."

"The cast?" Lassiter huffed.

"He hit the see saw on his way down – that was actually kind of cool." Don watched in amusement when Lassiter's face twisted in 4 different directions.

"It's all your fault!" Any logical thinking Lassiter may have done up to this point was completely gone. He grabbed Shawn from Don and Don watched how easily Shawn folded himself into Lassiter.

"Lassie…" Shawn finally said something coherent "You're here…"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lassiter asked, and sending a warning glare back at Don, Lassiter took Shawn and started walking, leaving poor Don alone to wonder what the hell that was all about.

"You're here." Shawn said again, as if he couldn't really believe it.

Lassiter lightly touched the side of Shawn's bandage, he had to close his eyes to take it in – Shawn was hurt. Again. Not horribly, but anyone looking at Shawn right now could guess that there was something incredibly wrong. Suddenly Lassiter hated himself, he was sick to think that Shawn could be hurt so easily without Lassiter there to try and protect him. To arrive on the scene only to find Shawn in the arms of another man was way too much. Lassiter suppressed the urge to punch something; he had to control his anger, because he had to help Shawn.

"Come on Shawn." Lassiter ushered him out and away from the hospital and it wasn't long before the two were back at Lassiter's house. Shawn was seated on the couch – completely silent now and staring into space, Lassiter sighed and draping a blanket over Shawn's shoulders he moved to the kitchen to make Shawn a glass of juice. The monkey barely started screeching when Shawn followed Lassiter into the kitchen, arms wrapping around Lassiter's waist from behind. Lassiter smiled when he felt Shawn's face bury into his shoulder.

"I really didn't think I'd freak out like that." Shawn admitted, Lassiter waited until the glass of juice was full and the monkey was calm. He turned in Shawn's hold and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm not surprised." Lassiter said "You never – talk about it, never want to. Keeping it bottled up like that, you've been abusing yourself all year."

"When did you become Dr. Phil?" Shawn tried a joke; Lassiter's response was to hand Shawn the glass of juice.

"I work with people all the time, people who have had horrible things happen to them." Lassiter answered "I know the signs."

Shawn gave a weak smile and sipped on his juice "It's not something I like remembering." He said "Doesn't really fit my over exuberant M.O – y'know?"

"Oh I know," Lassiter said "So don't talk to me about it – the police department does have a therapist. I'm sure if you just talked to the Chief she'd be more then happy to set something up."

"No, no therapy." Shawn counter-acted "Therapy is for people who have more money then problems."

"Did your dad tell you that?" Lassiter asked immediately "That was Henry talking right there."

"No." Shawn said – followed by "Maybe a little…"

Lassiter put both of his hands on Shawn's shoulders, "tell you what." He moved his finger to press firmly on Shawn's chest "Think about it, and when you're ready – go see a therapist. You don't have to tell me that you're going, hell – don't even tell Guster. Make up some lie about going to visit your grandma in Oregon and just go."

"You'll know" Argued; Shawn "You'll still know."

"Well that's true, I'm not an idiot – but I promise I won't say anything to anyone." Lassiter made a little crossing motion of his heart. "Swear it."

"I'll think about it." Shawn said he chugged his juice then and put the glass down. "You left for me during work." Shawn said then.

"What?" Lassiter said "You're not changing the subject now – don't even try."

"Yes I'am." Shawn argued then "You keep looking from me and out the window to your cruiser in the drive way, so I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Lassiter sighed "What kind?"

"You want to get back to work, and I'm tired as hell. So why don't you just drop me off at my apartment – let me sleep for a few hours and I'll call you later."

"Your arm is broken." Lassiter said "Are you sure you'd be okay alone?"

"Positive, I'll be okay. I just want to sleep – and I know you, you probably ditched Jules with the case the second Don called you. You're itching to get back there."

"True." Lassiter admitted "You know me too well."

"I've worked with cops." Shawn used an alteration of the line Lassiter fed him just minutes ago "I know the signs." He gave a cheeky grin, finally getting Lassiter to drive him home.

Admittedly now, he had wanted Lassiter to stay with him – but he just couldn't ask him. Knowing full well that Lassiter was a cop first, even though he would've stayed with Shawn, Shawn was willing to bet he would've been resented later. So he had practically forced Lassiter back on his case.

_That makes one of us…_

Shawn remembered that before he got knocked out he completely quit on Don – which was actually a relief. Shawn was now ecstatic that he got to go home. When Lassiter drove off to get back to Jules, Shawn was satisfied just to land on his couch and flip on the television. He was exhausted from his break down, but he had accepted the fact it had to happen sooner or later. He just hated that it had been Don who was there and Lassie or Gus. – Speaking of Gus.

"Shawn?" Gus answered the phone on the first ring "I was just about to finish my route and come meet you."

"Not necessary." Shawn said "Don't kill me – but I kind of quit."

"What! – Why?"

"We got into an argument." Shawn said "About Lassie – it escalated, I'm sorry man. I'll make it up to you."

"Don't have to." Said Gus "Another case will come around eventually; I'm okay doing my routes until then."

"You're sure?" Shawn asked; he did feel bad about the Gus front on this whole thing. They were best friends after all.

"Yeah I'm sure – so what are you doing now? I'm hungry." Gus asked, and Shawn winced a bit, he had to tell him.

"You're not going to believe this…." Shawn explained about the shot and the broken arm. "So tonight, I'm just going to sleep – but tomorrow, come over as soon as you're done work. We'll order a jumbo sized pizza and draw obscene doodles on my cast."

"Okay." Gus agreed "But we're getting two pizzas, the last time I shared a pizza with you I swear I OD'd on pineapple."

Shawn chuckled – but Gus cut him off.

"Wait – why isn't Lassiter with you?" Gus asked then "You're okay by yourself?"

"Fine." Shawn promised "He just needed to get back to Jules, I'm calling him tonight."

There was a knock on his door then, a rather loud knock at that – Shawn blinked and looked to his door "Hey Gus – call you back." He hung up and went to his door – he was surprised to say the least when he barely opened the door and Daphne Shea came bursting into his apartment.

"Er- hi?"

"Spencer" Daphne greeted, and she made herself right at home – plopping herself on Shawn's couch were Shawn had been seated previously.

"Daphne-" Shawn blinked – didn't she hate his guts? "I'm hallucinating aren't I?"

"Do I look like a unicorn?" Daphne asked,

"Um – no."

"Then you're fine." She prepped her feet on his coffee table.

"Why – are you here?"

For the first time – Daphne Shea smiled at Shawn.


	7. Chapter 7: Blackmailing Fedoras

**A/N: **So this fic probably won't be as long as its predecessor, but I intend it to keep fast paced. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter. So your input is appreciated, so hopefully the next chapter will be better. ….Allot better.

~Matilda

**Blackmailing Fedoras**

"I'm officially creeped out now." Shawn gawked a bit as Daphne made herself comfortable in his home.

"Let me explain." she said as she started opening up the large shoulder bag she had brought with her. "Since Steven died, I've been seeing a therapist – twice a week, just trying to get through the grieving process. It's half the reason I took up acting, my therapist said that doing something more emotionally expressive with myself would be healthy for me. Surprisingly – he was right, for the last few months I felt so damn good."

Shawn thought she sounded happy, and he was glad to hear it – however the way she said her last sentence had him a little on edge "there's a but" Shawn said then "what's the but?"

"But then" Daphne confirmed "Your butt came snooping around Don's set. The whole time we were talking I could totally feel all of my self control start to wither – if you had stayed a moment longer that day I was totally going to beat you."

Shawn made an 'o' face and then turned his head down a bit and scratched the back of his neck "Sorry to – uh- …be there?"

"Oh no!" Said Daphne quickly "It was great, Shawn look at me – I'm skinny as a twig, I'm not physically capable of violence, you would've been fine. I'm actually here to thank you."

"Thank me?" Shawn perked his head up a bit "For what? As I re-call, you blamed me for your husband's murder."

"I did and I'm sorry." Daphne admitted "I held the biggest grudge against you – which isn't fair to you at all. After you showed up on Don's set I got so antsy that I practically ran to my therapist, my therapist said that it was completely normal. He then rightfully convinced me that it wasn't your fault."

"I….I don't know what to say." Shawn said "Thank you – I really wasn't expecting this."

"It's out of no where." Daphne admitted "I should've called, but I wasn't sure if you'd answer." From her shoulder bag Daphne then produced two bottles of Vodka. "Drink?"

"You're getting me drunk?" Shawn blinked.

"Not totally, the alcohol is just to loosen out tongues." Daphne smiled.

"Loosen our tongues?"

"Yeah – more therapy, my therapist thinks that if I really get to know you. Form a bond of some sort; it'll be easier for me to finally let go. I am terrible at meeting new people unless I have something to curve the edge and since – the edge between us is a little more tense then other people's, the vodka would help."

"I don't know..." Shawn said "I'm actually really tired; I just kicked my boyfriend out so that I could sleep."

"One drink." Daphne pouted a bit and held up one of the bottles.

"…Alright, you got me." Shawn sat down next to her; she pulled two glasses from her bag and started to pour. "So…" Shawn asked "Therapy? Working wonders for you?"

"The best!" Daphne said "Whole new lust for life, like you wouldn't even believe."

Shawn thought of what Lassiter had said about maybe talking to someone himself, and seeing as how Daphne was proving to be a prime example "Could I maybe get your therapist's number?"

Daphne gave another smile and reaching into her bag once more produced a business card and handed it to Shawn to look over, Shawn for now just put it in his pocket.

"Thanks." Shawn said.

Daphne held up her glass then "Cheers Spencer." The two clinked glasses – and drank.

One drink turned into two empty bottles. Shawn couldn't remember the last time he was drunk, but he was having an alright time – Daphne was cool to talk to.

"You're not as good as me!" Daphne insisted, and Shawn nodded persistently.

"I swear to you – I am the BEST, Gus gets mad every time I beat him!"

"I'll believe it when I see it Spencer." Daphne challenged him, and in a drunken spur Shawn was soon showing Daphne just how good he was at Tetris.

The whole night became a blur after that, Shawn at one point lost track of what he and Daphne were talking about – until eventually Shawn was way too tired and really just wanted to sleep.

"I understand!" Daphne quipped – she was still pretty drunk "I'll just call myself a cab."

"Perfect." Shawn said, and not ten minutes later he was waving Daphne out his door. This time when he landed – he landed on his bed, eyes closing. Shawn was out. He woke up later the next morning tangled in his blankets, his leg and cast hanging off the side of the bed.

"Oh Christ my head…." Shawn couldn't believe he let that little red head talk him into drinking so much – why did he drink so much? Shawn mumbled incoherently to himself as he strode through his apartment, soon the whole mess was taken in. Two empty bottles of vodka, two empty glasses, his old Nintendo and his Tetris game were hooked up to his television, and at one point during the night before Shawn could see that he had made grilled cheese sandwiches. Why grilled cheese sandwiches? He honestly didn't know.

Something was off though – there was a picture folder on his counter, from the all night pharmacy only about three blocks away. Shawn blinked. "When was the last time I got pictures developed…" He picked up the folder and took out the pictures, the first picture just being a picture of a note.

'_Shawn. I don't get along – I get even. If you don't want copies of these being emailed to your boyfriend then you'll meet me at Burta's Restaurant at 8. Daphne.'_

Shawn's face paled – oh dear god, he started flipping through the picture and could've cursed. It seems Daphne had more in her bag then vodka; she had taken stills of herself in lingerie, on Shawn's couch, in Shawn's kitchen, and in Shawn's bed while Shawn was sleeping next to her. There were even pictures of their drinks. All of these pictures if put in the wrong context could look bad, very bad.

Lassiter's case had him working over time, he barely answered his phone and when he did he didn't have time to let Shawn even try to explain what Daphne was up to.

7:30 rolled around, and Shawn had no choice but to cancel pizza with Gus and go meet Daphne at Burta's.

"Give me the pictures." Were the first words out of his mouth when he sat down across from her.

"No." Daphne said simply "Even if I wanted to – I left them at home; I want something from you Spencer."

"You could've just asked." Shawn spat "You were being really friendly last night, why wouldn't I say yes?"

"Because it involves Don."

"Aw" Shawn said "I hate that guy."

"Yes you do" Daphne agreed "but you're getting back on the case."

"Why?" Shawn asked "Why are you doing this?"

"My husband is dead, and if Don's company goes south so is my career, my therapy – all of it. I couldn't control what happened to Steven, but I'll be damned if I can't control what happens to this job. I need this job, I love this job."

"You're black mailing me – for – a job?" Shawn gawked a bit.

"You hate Don, there's no way in hell you were coming back to the case on your own." Daphne protested "But its more then money, the money disappearing was only part of the case he gave you. There's a reason his shoot got moved to Coral Haven."

"There is?" Shawn asked, and Daphne nodded. "All of his actors in LA quit, it was bad. They all got death threats in the mail. If they didn't leave Don they'd be killed. So they quit."

"Why hasn't Don gone to the police?" Shawn said "Why of all the people – would he come to me, and then give me such a hard time?"

"I don't know." Daphne said "He's not very open, which I think is wrong – you have to crack this case."

"You do know that at any moment I can always just go to the police station and tell Lassiter what's going on. He'd believe me over you any day – pictures or no pictures."

"Maybe." Daphne said "I thought of that, hell I'm even willing to bet you tried calling him all day today – so I've got a back up plan."

"Back up?" Shawn didn't really like the sound of that.

"Yes." Daphne said "So you're helping me."

"Then what happens?" Asked Shawn then "I'm back on the job, I finish the job then what?"

"Then." Daphne said "I give you the pictures, you can burn them, delete them – your call, and we never talk again."

"Sounds great." Shawn said sarcastically "You really had to get me drunk to do all this?'

"Nope." Daphne said "The drunk thing was actually for real, I never lie about my therapy. So for what its worth, after last night I do like you Spencer. But if Don's involved I knew there was no way in hell you'd listen to me. So it came down to this."

"I'll do it." Shawn said then "But not because I think you can actually have anything on me, but because you're crazy and somehow I'm going to uncover that you're involved."

"I'm not involved."

"After everything you're putting me through you really expect me to believe that?" Shawn quipped, he stood then really unable to look her in the face at the moment – he just needed to high tail it the hell out of there.

"I'm sure once this whole thing passes we can work towards being friends." Daphne said, and Shawn just shaking his head left.

Without Gus to drive him (Gus was mad because Shawn cancelled on pizza) and unable to drive his motorcycle due to his arm, Shawn had no choice but to rely on public transportation to get to Lassiter's. It took nearly 45 minutes and two transfers to get there, so when Lassiter's house was completely dark when Shawn got there, Shawn was upset. The case Lassiter was working on really had been sucking up all his time, and with horrible timing to boot. Shawn gently touched the hicky still on the side of his neck and sighed – it was weird how much he missed Lassie. Especially since Shawn was standing right in front of his house. Another long winded sigh and Shawn started walking – maybe if Gus was up for it he could grab him for a late pizza, Shawn could really use that pick up right now.

So when his phone rang, he picked it up quickly hoping it was someone familiar.

"Hello?"

"I just got off the phone with Daphne." Don's voice was a little confused, and the inside of Shawn's stomach churned a bit. "She just called and told me you wanted back on my case."

"Yeah." Shawn swallowed a bit of bile "Yeah I do."

"Great!" Don completely missed the tone in Shawn's voice. "I'm still at the Barbara Hotel – meet me in the lobby?"

"It's kind of late.." Shawn said "And I'm nowhere near there right now."

"I won't keep you long." Don promised "I'll even come grab you in the limo – so give me a spot."

Shawn suppressed a sigh and looked around "There's a corner store, Brite's on Dixon Rd, you can grab me there."

"I'll use my ipone to get directions." Don said "See you soon – and Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for this and – I'm sorry."

Don hung up then, and Shawn made his way down the street to Brite's, within 10 minutes Don's limo was pulling up and Shawn was getting in.

The lobby of the Barbara was pretty lavish looking, big and bright the reception desk had at least 3 workers. The main floor filled with couches and chairs, adjoined to a small bar and restaurant. Don led Shawn straight to the bar and invited him to sit.

"Let me buy you a drink." Don said, and Shawn politely declined.

"How about you tell me when exactly money started disappearing." Shawn said "You're the only one I haven't interviewed yet."

"Alright." Don agreed "Small amounts, about 6 months ago. Then about a month before I came to Santa Barbara, larger amounts."

"Grand total?" Shawn dug.

"If I were to ball park it?" Don said "Four Million."

"Okay." Shawn repeated "4 Million, that's a lot for 6 months."

"It is." Don said.

"Now tell me where you were 6 months ago." Said Shawn "Where were you?"

"On my old set in LA." Said Don "I went at the bank and to check my balance - $5000 was missing that day."

"So enough you were worried?" Said Shawn.

"No, I won't lie – I party allot. If 5000 is missing I can very easily just blame it on being drunk."

"Okay" Shawn scratched his head about "Don, I have to say you don't strike me as the type to chop up missing money to being drunk – tell me the real story."

"Honest to god." Don said.

"I'm not buying it for a second." Shawn told him "Tell me about the death threats."

"Death threats?" Don asked.

"Daphne told me earlier your entire LA crew quit death threats were issued anonymously. Name me your enemies."

"I don't have any enemies Shawn."

"Really, missing money and death threats on your crew and you don't have any enemies?"

"None that come to mind." Don admitted "Half the reason I came to you to start with, you can see things that I might be missing."

"Okay." Shawn said "I'm going now; you remember where I live pick me up tomorrow morning and we'll get this underway."

_The sooner I get this done the sooner I can take those photos back from Daphne…_

"See you later Don." Shawn got up to leave, a little caught off guard when Don followed him and grabbed his good arm. "Don what are you…"

"Don't go that way." Don said immediately, he looked suddenly alarmed.

"That's the way we came in.." Said Shawn, he tried to turn his head then to try and pin point who exactly Don had seen. Don wasn't allowing it though, he pulled Shawn along the two soon disappearing towards the elevators.

"Don what the hell!" Shawn snapped "Who are we avoiding? What happened to not having any enemies?"

"Not an enemy." Don said "No personal enemies anyway…"

"Then how do you…" Shawn groaned a bit, he was so confused.

"No time." Don said "I'll get you out this way." He started leading Shawn towards a side entrance of the building, a side entrance which was blocked off by a black SUV.

"Aw shit." Don cursed "Alright Spencer – this way." Don quickened his pace pulling Shawn along, instead of going to the elevators Don pulled Shawn into the stair well.

"Don." Shawn finally got out "What is going on – who are we avoiding?"

"It's a long and complicated story…" Don admitted "Nothing to do with the case though."

"Bull." Shawn said "Enough lying, enough crap – tell me everything. Now."

"You're psychic." Don said "Figure it out."

Shawn clenched his jaw, he had to grind his teeth – alright, details. He recalled the SUV. Tinted windows, three figures in the back seat, two male, and one female. Then there was the lobby – before Don had turned around Shawn had a very brief glimpse of the other people in the area…. People were checking in, other people were eating and drinking around them…..Everyone had been sitting in groups of two, except for one who wasn't there when they had first walked in. Shawn vividly remembered a fedora and a trench coat. It was so cliché Shawn almost laughed.

"The fedora" Shawn said "Tell me about the fedora."

"You saw Ray?" Don sounded like he didn't quite believe it.

"I thought you said it wasn't personal." Shawn rose an eyebrow "How do you know the fedora's name is Ray?"

"Because" Don bit down on his lip "A few years ago – he gave me this." Don lifted his shirt right on his side was a tattoo, just the name RAY in big bold letters.

There was a sudden understanding, Shawn regarded his cast, and how just under that cast was his most prominent scar from Dr. McGill's attack – the jagged zig zag. Sure Don's tattoo and Shawn's scars weren't the same, but Shawn was willing to bet that the how was similar.

"Don." Shawn said "Can we get to your room from here?"

"Yeah – why?"

"Would we be safe there?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay good, get us there."

"You trust me?" Don suddenly asked, and Shawn shook his head.

"Not exactly, but I don't feel like dying tonight so I'm going to pretend to."

"I'll take it." Don said with a half smile, and the two were soon heading up the stair well.


	8. Chapter 8: Circumstance

**A/N: **Two updates mere hours from each other – that's what happens when you accidentally take Buckley's day instead of night. Lol. Anyhow I really feel like I got my stride back in this chapter, but I really won't know unless someone – anyone says something. I'm practically dying to know. =O

Chow for Now!

~Matilda

P.S

Gus and Lassie are totally back in this chapter!

**Circumstance**

Don's hotel room was on the top floor, and a suite to boot. The first thing Shawn noticed when they walked in was the view of Santa Barbara from the huge windows on the opposite wall of the door. The bed was a California King, and just under a hand crafted arch way on the far left of the room, was a living room set up. Shawn gave a low whistle.

"I think I know where that 4 million went." Shawn joked as he moved over to the window to look down at the city; it was pretty late so the city was luminous. Shawn in good Shawn sense was oddly reminded of a line from the Flight of The Conchords song Jenny.

_We talked about how the lights from the buildings and cars, seemed like reflections of the stars. That shined out so pretty and bright…that night._

Of course that whole song had absolutely nothing to do with stars. It was just Shawn's favourite line. He turned to look at Don who had closed the door behind them and was now sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Very funny Shawn." Don's remark was met with a stare, Shawn was a little confused when Don smiled at him. "You know – this is not how I ever pictured you ever agreeing to come up to my room."

"Yeah well, desperate times…" Said Shawn and he pulled out his phone.

"Wait what are you doing?" Asked Don and he got up.

"What does it look like – I'm calling the cops, try to keep up Don."

"I don't want the cops involved." Don said "Please Shawn."

Shawn looked Don over sceptically "Don we're potentially in danger, I don't own a gun. We don't have another option right now."

"I own a gun" Don said then "There's .45 under my pillow – registered if you have to ask. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you while you're here."

Shawn still with his phone held up in his good hand, was having trouble believing him "and how long do you think we'll be here for?"

"I haven't thought far ahead yet." Don admitted "but we'll be fine."

That's when someone started banging on the door.

"Oh shit…" Don said, and he backed up to stand next to Shawn who was one button away from calling Lassiter.

"So much for being fine…" Shawn grumbled and moved away from Don to stand near the door.

"Shawn!" Don panicked "you could've at least grabbed the gun!"

With one final bang, the door came crashing open falling off the hinges easily. In came Ray. Ray spotted Don before Shawn and made a step towards him; Shawn having placed himself by the door acted fast and came up behind Ray swinging down his cast. The cast collided with the top of Ray's head, and Ray went down with a thud.

"Lets go!" Shawn motioned for Don to hurry for the door with him, but unfortunately for Shawn; Ray was down but not out. Ray grabbed onto Shawn's ankle and giving a violent pull took Shawn to the ground with him, Shawn's phone going soaring across the room. Shawn wasn't much of a fighter, but in a battle of wills he wasn't about to give up. He struggled against Ray who at this point as crawling over him and grabbing for his neck. Shawn batted Ray's hands away sloppily and managed to get his good arm between his and Ray's chest and used all of his weight to push Ray off of him. Shawn turned and started to get up, but Ray grabbed at him again and pulled. On his way back down Shawn had managed to grab onto Don's bed sheets. He pulled as hard he could on the thick blankets, satisfied when he managed to fling them over Ray's head.

"Don!" Shawn shouted for Don to act, thankfully Don listened and he dived for the .45 that had been dragged down the bed from the movement of the sheets. He must've been panicking because his hands fumbled and he dropped it. The .45 came crashing to the ground just as Ray was getting the blanket off his head. Ray and Don both went for the .45 at the same time, but Shawn wasn't giving Ray the chance; he jumped him once against using his cast as a weapon. Either Ray was really strong or Shawn's cast was really weak because all Shawn managed to do was piss Ray off. Ray was up and he turned, fist raised and swinging right for Shawn's head – Shawn ducked, just as bullets went flying. Don had the .45 – but he had horrible aim, a bullet hit a lamp and it shattered, and another bullet hit the wall crashing through it.

"Aim!" Barked Shawn, but Ray had grabbed Shawn from behind and was now using him as a meat shield. "God dammit!"

"Let him go." Don said.

"Drop it!" Ray screamed, "drop your weapon!"

"Okay…okay you got me." Said Don, and he started lowering the gun to the ground.

Ray only tightened his hold on Shawn "slide it over."

"Okay…." Don looked up at Shawn; it looked as if he had an idea. "Hey Shawn?"

"No talking!" Yelled Ray "Side over the gun!"

"Don…." Shawn tried to figure out what Don was doing, but Don kept talking.

"Remind me" said Don "Remind what happens everytime you and Gus get into a fight. Gus told me once – and it was hilarious….."

Shawn snapped his eyes open a bit, understanding completely; Shawn then knowing exactly what to do next went completely limb.

Shawn's sudden dead weight was a surprise to Ray and just as Don had hoped, Ray dropped Shawn – and only realised his mistake when again the gun went off this time hitting Ray square in the stomach.

Shawn had moved out of the way just in time for Ray to fall over, he was on his feet then, and he and Don were high tailing it the hell out of there. They eventually found a side entrance that didn't have an SUV blocking it and they hit the streets as fast as they could.

"We should've checked to see if he was dead…" Shawn breathed when they finally stopped running, they were in a pretty open urban area – a couple more hotels surrounded them and a gas station were the only things nearby.

"I'm not that good a shot." Don said "And there's no way in hell someone didn't hear that, the cops were definitely called."

"Good" said Shawn "Now you have no choice, and the case will be that much easier to solve."

"Why'd you even come back Shawn? Daphne wasn't very clear."

"Daphne's a bitch." Shawn told him. "She has some photos – fake ones that put me in a compromising position. She must really like you by the way. She told me that if I didn't help you she'd send copies to Lassie."

"Shit." Said Don "Look – I'll talk to her; if you really don't want on this case she shouldn't force you."

"I have to stay on now." Shawn said then "If I get those photos back or not, Ray saw who I was. There was a whole lobby of people who saw me with you. I'm officially involved by circumstance. So I might as well solve a case while I'm here."

"Wow…" Don said "That's great – I mean….do you listen to yourself talk sometimes how amazing it sounds?"

"People have told me I'm annoying." Shawn quipped a bit "Fearing they might be right I usually tune myself out."

Don smiled, it was then Shawn noticed just how close Don was standing to him, and before Shawn really knew what was happening – Don was kissing him. Really kissing him. It must've been the adrenaline but for some reason Shawn felt himself kissing back – just a little. It was cut very short then when Shawn quickly realized exactly whose lips were pressed to his and he gave Don a shove.

"What the hell? Don!" Shawn wiped his mouth – repeatedly, his mind officially going a mile a minute. Why did it happen? Why did Shawn let that just happen? Lassie would never forgive him, oh god oh god…

"I was doing the same thing you were doing!" Yelled Don "I don't know, we were talking – I was in a moment and I just….I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Shawn yelled "You're sorry!"

"In my defence Shawn – you weren't exactly playing the victim a few seconds ago! Hell I think you kind of liked it!"

Shawn snapped his mouth shut – damn it.

"I've always liked you Shawn." Don said "Even before I realized I was bi – you were always special."

"You – tortured me in high school." Shawn said "How is that liking someone?"

"I was confused." Don said "I could never stop thinking about you, all day every day – it was annoying. I hated you for it. So I bothered you, took your girl friends and even befriended Gus. I was convinced if I could get you to hate me, I wouldn't think about you anymore. I'm sorry."

"Don…" Shawn's head was reeling – he still didn't like Don, but he was scared that Don had been right earlier, that kissing him wasn't terrible. Shawn felt like he was going to be sick, he had to call Lassie. He grabbed for his phone only to realize he didn't have it.

"Shit!" Shawn cursed then, he then remembered his phone had gone flying across Don's hotel room "Shit shit shit shit!"

"Shawn…" Don made a reach for Shawn but Shawn pushed him away.

"Get away from me! Just go!" Shawn stammered and started walking; if Don tried to follow him he was going to start screaming. He walked for almost two hours, more upset then he had ever felt in his life – he didn't stop walking until he got to Gus'. When Gus wasn't home Shawn started panicking and immediately he started heading for his dads.

Meanwhile back at the station Lassiter was up to his ears in paper work. He hated it; it had been almost an entire day since he had seen Shawn and he regretted now leaving Shawn alone. He couldn't shake this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong – he was determined to get all this paper work done so he could wrap up his case and just get back to Shawn.

Lassiter was the only one there currently, the uniforms having all left when someone called in reporting gun fire at the Barbara. The uniforms were gone for almost two hours, when they got back – Lassiter was a little put off when McNabb came straight to his desk.

"Um….Detective Lassiter?"

Lassiter looked up to see McNabb looked nervous – why?

"What is it McNabb?"

"Well – we uh….we went to the Barbara to investigate the gun shots and um…..when we checked the scene well we….."

"You what?" Lassiter said "You forgot to wear gloves?"

"No…" McNabb said "We uh – we found this." McNabbed held up a plastic baggy then and handed it to Lassiter. It took a second for Lassiter to realize the baggy contained Shawn's cell phone. Lassiter was up.

"Where is he?" Lassiter asked immediately "Is he okay?"

"I honestly don't know" McNabb said "He wasn't there personally, all we found was a man named Ray Dunn – he was shot in the stomach, he was sent to the hospital. Officer Blaine and Hudson are standing by waiting for questioning…but that's all I really know."

"Do you know whose room it was?"

"Someone named Don Lauren." McNabb told him, and Lassiter saw red.

Fuck the paper work, he had to find Shawn, and Don. Mostly Shawn, but Don was definitely going to die.

Lassiter was high tailing it to his car as he dialled Guster, Guster as always answering on the first ring.

"Shawn's missing." Lassiter said – he had to keep calm, images of Shawn were popping up into his head, Shawn cut up until he was barely recognizable, bloody all over and barely breathing…. _Not again, not again._

"What!" Gus said immediately "How do you know? What's going on?"

"They found his cell phone in Don's busted up hotel room, no trace of him or Don anywhere. I'm coming to get you."

"I'm not home" Gus said then "I'm at the theatre, come grab me there."

So Lassiter swung around to grab Gus at the theatre.

"Where's Juliet?" Gus asked, and Lassiter had to explain that he had sent Juliet home to sleep, the other detective having been barely able to keep her head up.

"I'm so mad that he's with Don." Gus said a little later "No idea what Shawn's playing at, first he tells me he's off Don's case, not being able to stand the guy, then tonight he cancels on having pizza with me, only to end up with Don? If Shawn's okay when we get to him – I'm killing him."

Lassiter's stomach turned a bit "you don't think that when Shawn with Don in his hotel room tonight that he was _with _Don do you?"

"Absolutely not." Gus said then "It was just yesterday he was telling me how much of an ass Don is – none of this makes sense."

"Do you think Don's capable of violence?" Lassiter asked then, and Gus didn't have a straight answer.

"He's arrogant." Gus finally admitted "Has a hard time dealing with the word no."

Lassiter felt his stomach drop even further "We have to find Shawn."

As luck would have it, that's exactly when Gus spotted Don walking, no sign of Shawn though. "There!" Gus pointed Don out, and Lassiter swerved cutting Don off. He immediately got out of the car, Don's face looking caught like a deer in a headlights.

"Where is he!" Lassiter yelled.

"I don't know." Don panicked a bit. "I really don't, I haven't seen him about three hours now."

"You lying little maggot!" Lassiter grabbed the scruff of his shirt "Where is he!"

"I – I…look," Don started "After we ran from the hotel we were on Cherry St, we got into a fight and then he left. That's it I swear!"

"Oh really" Lassiter tightened his grip "and what exactly were you two fighting about?"

"I'd rather not say…"

"You son of a bitch!" Lassiter was losing control; he was really going to attack Don, if Gus hadn't stopped him.

"I think he's telling the truth!" Gus insisted "Don tell us about the other man who was in the room?'

Don shakily in Lassiter's grasp explained about Ray; how Ray was after Don and Don didn't quite know why. He explained how Ray hadn't thought twice about jumping Shawn to get to him. He explained how he had grabbed the gun and fired off shots, the last one landing in Ray's stomach right before he and Shawn had run out of the room.

"That's when we started fighting" finished Don "He wanted to call you - honest, I asked him not to. I wanted to keep the police from getting involved for as long as possible."

"Detective…" Gus said lightly "Let him down."

Lassiter growled, but he let go. Don stumbled back a bit on his feet.

"Don – why did Shawn even go to your hotel room?" Gus asked "He told me was off the case."

"He told me that too." Don said "Then Daphne called – said she had gone to Shawn's house and talked him back into it. When I called Shawn to confirm, Shawn wasn't home. He told me he was at a corner store called Brite's, so I sent my driver to get him to talk things over."

"Brite's" Lassiter repeated "On Dixon Rd?"

"Yeah, that's where I picked him up from." Don said "I swear that's all."

Lassiter almost breathed a sigh of relief, and then he was riddled with guilt. Dixon Rd was his street; Shawn had gone to his place tonight – if Lassiter had only been home none of this would've happened. He remembered Shawn tried calling him a couple times today, but Lassiter hadn't been able to answer. Inwardly Lassiter cursed. The only question on his mind now was – where the hell was Shawn?

Thankfully at this point it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Don -don't leave town." Lassiter ordered him, and with out another a word he and Gus were back in his cruiser driving to Henry's.

Henry Spencer was used to his son's erratic behaviour. After all, he had tried countless times to raise Shawn out of said behaviour. But it seemed Shawn's weirdness was as strong as his will, and since he got his will from Henry it was a trait that would never go away. None the less he loved his son, even when his son had told him he was shacking up with Santa Barbara's current top detective. Needless to say when Henry once envisioned his son getting police work done – he wasn't necessarily counting on _that._

Shawn Spencer would never cease to amaze Henry, so when Henry had gotten out of bed to grab a glass of water that night and found Shawn sitting on his couch in tears – he was shocked. Then confused. Then worried.

"Shawn?"

Shawn looked up and regarded his dad, and quickly started wiping his face "I'm sorry." Shawn said "I shouldn't be here – this is…I'll go."

"No Shawn – what the hell, what's wrong?" Henry hadn't seen his son look this screwed up since the following days after his gruesome attack last year – which pegged the question "Who hurt you?"

"I didn't want the case" Shawn said "Gus wanted me to take it, Don wanted me to take it, and at first even Lassie didn't think it'd be a big deal. Then everything started going wrong, and Don's a big asshole who keeps lying to me."

"So Don hurt you?" Henry asked, and Shawn shook his head.

"No, Don didn't do anything. If only Lassie had been home tonight…"

"Wait – Lassiter hurt you?"

"Dad -no…"

"Well start making sense, did anybody hurt you?" Henry asked again.

"No." Shawn finally answered coherently.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Henry asked, and Shawn breathed a bit.

"I always come to you when a case goes awry. You're my confidante, my big chief, and right now I need my big chief."

"Okay Shawn" Henry turned on the living room light, immediately seeing Shawn's cast. "When the hell did that happen? Did you crash your bike again?"

"Cracked it off a see saw." Shawn answered.

"A see saw?" Henry repeated.

"Yup." Shawn said "When I was shot at the park."

Henry put his head in his hands and sat down across from Shawn taking a deep breathe. "You were shot?"

"It was an air soft bullet."

"How..?"

"Want me to start from the beginning?" Shawn sounded allot calmer now. Confusing his dad always made him feel better.

"Please do." Henry said.


	9. Chapter 9: Flirting

**A/N: **This chapter is short; I'm painfully aware – but just as crucial as any other chapter I swear! I'm working out the final details of how this whole story works out in the end (you'd think I'd know by now eh?). Anyhow please enjoy, as always your input is appreciated.

Chow for Now!

~Matilda

**Flirting**

Shawn had finished telling his dad all about the case, and Henry was a little more then stumped.

"None of that makes sense." Henry said and Shawn nodded.

"You're telling me – but I have to make it make sense, there's this giant puzzle piece missing."

"First – figure out what that Ray guy wanted from Don, I think after being jumped like that Don should be more willing to share."

"I hope so." Shawn admitted "I just want this whole thing done and over with."

Henry offered his son a half smile before there was a knock on the door, he groaned then and got up – unsurprised when his two next visitors turned out to be Gus and Carlton.

"Really guys? Its 3 am."

"Is Shawn here?" Gus sounded apologetic, but Lassiter had spotted Shawn on the couch before Gus had a chance to speak – he squeezed himself past Henry offering nothing more then a little nod of acknowledgement.

"Gus – why don't the two of us head upstairs, you're probably tired – you can sleep in Shawn's room." Henry motioned up the stairs, and Gus followed him with out an argument. Before long Shawn and Lassiter were alone.

"I tried calling you." Shawn said immediately "but my phone…"

"Got left in Don Lauren's hotel room – yeah I know, McNabb found it." Lassiter didn't sound happy.

"I didn't exactly plan on going to his room, at first we were just in the lobby and sitting at the bar." Shawn explained.

"So what?" Lassiter said "He got you drunk first?"

"No – the drunk actually happened last night; Don and I were just talking about the case. When I tried leaving he grabbed my arm – told me I couldn't go out the way we came. He looked scared, so we tried leaving another way. Blocked by an SUV – that's when we went to his room. We were barely there for five minutes when Ray busted down the door and tried killing us."

"You were drunk last night?" It seemed that's all Lassiter heard "Last night you practically kicked me out – said you just wanted to sleep. I've been up to my ears in paper work trying to finish it all so I could get back to you – and you were drunk? With Don?"

"No!" Argued Shawn – "Not with Don, last night I was telling the truth I really did just want to sleep. Then Daphne showed up and she was saying all this stuff about her therapy and needing to make a connection with me to help let go of her husband's death – and then she pulled out Vodka. Come to think of it, I'm willing to bet the bottle she drank out of was just water – god I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not." Lassiter sighed and shaking his head he sat down in the chair next to the couch. "Tell me what happened after the hotel room."

"Don and I got into an argument; he wasn't giving me any details. Nothing. I got mad, so I left, and that's how I ended up here."

"Okay." Lassiter took a long breathe "Are you okay – I thought you were off the case. Gus told me you were."

"I was." Shawn said "When Daphne showed up at my place last night, she talked me back into it. Then 'Ray' spotted Don and I talking – I don't think he was working completely alone. Whoever he's working with knows who I am now. I can't walk away at this point."

Lassiter frowned – he wasn't the guy who would tell his boyfriend what to do, he didn't have it in him but still… "I don't like that, Shawn you could be putting yourself in so much more danger."

"How is it different then what you do every day? It's my job too Lassie."

"No – no it isn't." Lassiter said "You're a private investigator Shawn, you don't have the means to protect yourself – you don't have the ability to call for back up."

"Well that maybe true." Shawn admitted "I still can't walk away from this – and besides, now that the police were called to Don's hotel room there's ample chance for you to get involved. This can be something we do together."

"I might not even be assigned this one." Lassiter said "Detectives weren't called to the room, just the uniforms. If Ray talks after being released from the hospital then maybe the Chief will open up an investigation, but it's very unlikely. Ray needs to confess to something more when what we already know he did."

Shawn sighed a bit "Aw darn – oh well, it'll be fine. I'll figure it out."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure Lassie."

Lassiter sat up from his seat and leaned over to cup Shawn's chin giving him a kiss. Compared to Don's lips, Lassie's were familiar and comfortable – Shawn pushed into touch drawing Lassiter closer to him. They embraced and Shawn refused to let go, Lassiter obliged Shawn by moving his body closer, their eyes were closed and Shawn relied on nothing but feeling to guide his movements. Arms wrapped around Lassiter's back, nothing but a thin layer of fabric between him and the detective. Little bolts of electricity shot through Shawn's fingers with every inch of Lasster's back that his hands roamed over – they had kissed like this 100 times over, but something was different. Shawn felt an odd need he hadn't felt in a very long time and when they pulled away Shawn looked at Lassiter with hooded eyes, a half smile on his tired face.

"I love you Lassie."

Lassiter backed the hell up, open mouthed "wait – what?"

Shawn panicked – "oh god, that just – wow….um – uh….."

"You – what?" Lassiter asked again.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…." Shawn was looking for a distraction now "Nothing – that was nothing, I mean – obviously, it was huge, but it was – a slip, I wasn't really thinking. There's a maze in my brain and the lab rat missed the food by two left turns…"

"Lab rats Shawn?"

"It's all I got." Shawn stared at his feet. "Do you have my phone by the way?" He changed the subject quickly.

"Er – yeah, actually I do." Lassiter reached into his inside pocket and pulled out Shawn's phone still in its baggy. "I shouldn't be giving this to you – it was collected as evidence."

"No worries." Shawn insisted "I won't lie, I was there – if the chief needs to ask me anything I'll fess up. I'll be like your personal 8 ball." Shawn took the phone and discarded of the baggy before checking to see if he had missed any calls – just one, from Don oddly enough from a little earlier when Shawn was just getting to his dads.

"It's late." Lassiter said then "I should uh – get going."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Lassiter said "I'm sure." He kissed Shawn again – on the forehead this time, something new. Shawn was surprised but didn't say anything when Lassiter left. Instead he waited until the following morning to lull it over with Gus.

"Lassie kissed me last night."

"…..Wait – what?" Gus blinked and looked at Shawn from over the kitchen table. "Did my corn flakes just zap me back a year?"

"No" said Shawn "It was different – new, like never before – right on the forehead."

"….How long have you two been together?" Gus looked as if he was suddenly talking to a 12 year old girl.

"Almost a year – but man, this was – different I swear. It was this whole moment." Shawn really couldn't explain – lord knows he tried though. He even made little hand gestures. Gus wasn't getting it.

"Shawn – eat your cereal." Henry's voice sounded from behind the newspaper on the other side of the table.

"Not until I find words." Shawn argued, the whole kiss on the forehead replayed in his head and he started naming off adjectives. "Tender, sweet, fleeting, memorable – Gus help me out here…"

"Chaste, sticky, quick, confusing…" Gus added.

"Yes!" Shawn "All of that – plus the good stuff I just said. That's ….that's – Dad what is that?"

"Guilt." Henry said.

"Guilt – over what?" Shawn frowned "Lassie didn't do anything."

"Not the detective Shawn – you." Henry turned the page of his paper. "You're guilty."

"Of what?" Shawn was curious – his dad couldn't possible know, could he?

"You tell me." Was all Henry had to say in response.

_Sunavabitch._

"Shawn?" Gus tilted his head a bit – he was curious too now.

_god dammit…._

"Gus, eat your cereal." Shawn got up from the table then "Going to shower, and change – I'll be back down soon."

Henry just waved him off while Gus just ate, and when Shawn was at the top of the stairs he whipped up his phone and dialled Don.

"Shawn it's early…" Don's voice was groggy – and a little crackling, bad reception?

"I need to know everything." Shawn insisted "Like who Ray really is, why he busted down your door, all of it. Don I am solving this case – starting today."

"Great!" Don responded "Then when your boyfriend murders me, you can solve that case to." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Murder you?" Shawn was confused "Why the hell would he?"

"You tell me." Don said "Practically ran over me last night, yelled at me – all that good stuff. If Gus hadn't been there, he probably would've hurt me."

"I can explain that." Shawn said "The cops were called to your hotel room after Ray burst in, I dropped my cell phone, he had no idea where I was and he knew it was your hotel room."

"Promise?" Don asked "Promise that he doesn't just think I'm trying to creep in on you?"

"Promise – and I know this is dumb to ask, but are you?" Shawn asked.

"Am I what?" Don's voice went down an octave, Shawn didn't really notice.

"Creeping in on me?" Nor did he notice the low octave his voice was suddenly talking in.

"Oh Spencer…" Don gave a low chuckle "You sure are full of yourself aren't you? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"There have been a couple moments…" Shawn said "You going to answer the question or what?"

"Tell you what Spencer." Don started "Meet me at Psych in an hour – we'll talk about the case, and nothing but the case. Not that kiss last night, and definitely not how we've been flirting for the past five minutes."

"Flirting?" Shawn snapped back to reality and now he was concerned – what? Flirting? No, he couldn't – he loved Lassie, he told him so last night. …..Only Lassie didn't say it back. Not out loud anyway. Regardless - "Don I'm sorry if you mistook the last five minutes as flirting…"

"No," Don said "I'm sorry you thought it was innocent." Don sighed and gave another low chuckle "So full of it Spencer the sooner you admit it the better off you'll be – I'll see you in an hour." He hung up then and Shawn stared at his phone wide eyed.

"Ah shit." Shawn cursed – he didn't like Don that way at all. He still kind of hated him actually, but he had to admit that conversation was fun. He felt kind of sick then – fun? How was that fun? Well, they were just flirting then…..and the kiss was a mistake, but the flirting was just flirting.

_Nothing wrong with flirting; just flirting…_

A knock came to his door then, and Gus popped his head into Shawn's room "I'm heading out for my morning route – got everything covered?"

"Yeah." Shawn smiled "Don and I are going to be at Psych all morning, so just come have lunch with us and we'll fill you in."

"Sounds good." Gus gave a nod and was gone, leaving Shawn to once again stare at his phone –

_Flirting – just flirting._


	10. Chapter 10: GAS

**A/N: **It's been awhile since I've updated – sorry to say, but I'm back now and hopefully able to keep this story underway. Reviews encouraged! Happy Reading!

Also this chapter was recently reposted, a lovely reviewer point out a couple errors involving slight grammar and characters traits so I changed it up a little. ^ _^

~Matilda

**G. A. S**

Stepping into Psych, Shawn didn't really know what he was in for. While his mind insisted that there was nothing wrong with flirting – his gut had an all too different take on the matter. It didn't twist and turn like it did when he was nervous, instead there was a just a rock sitting right in the center of his gut. He shouldn't have agreed to meet Don alone – especially so soon after….y'know….the lip thing. Shawn was barely sitting at his desk when the door opened and Don walked in, holding a coffee tray with two coffees.

"For me?" Shawn looked up when Don strode over to his desk putting of the hot plastic cups in front of him before taking his own seat across Shawn's desk.

"For you." Don confirmed and he took a sip from his own cup and leaned back in his seat. "Least I could do."

"Right." Shawn took the coffee with out argument and popped the lid, he took a couple sips while mulling over a few things in his head – finally he came to a conclusion and he regarded Don with a serious expression "Tell me about your tattoo."

"Well." Don became a little more alert then, and he sat up and bit, "About a year ago, Ray and I were actually an item – believe it or not. It was good, he was a cool guy – but then I changed as a person and we broke up. He didn't like that very much."

"So the tattoo – was it something you did dumb and drunk then? 'hey honey look, your names on my body' type deal?" Shawn asked.

"More or less, only he's a tattoo artist – so it was more 'hey honey, give me a tattoo' and instead of a dragon I got his name in big bold letters – this was roughly a month before we split."

"Okay." Shawn said, and closing his eyes he pulled together memories from the hotel room, Don's facial expression, to Ray's mannerisms – if Don was telling the truth about their former trysts, Shawn wasn't seeing it. "Honestly Don, when we were jumped I didn't feel like it wasn't anything personal. What's happening now has absolutely nothing to do with the fact he was your lover."

"I know." Don said "Well we broke up, and then we didn't talk – at all. Then right around the same time money started vanishing from my account. I start getting these calls. Weird ones."

"From Ray?" Shawn pressed. He was finally getting somewhere!

"From a guy who says he 'owns' Ray." Don answered "Told me I owed him money, was shit deep and to start paying up. I honestly don't remember owing anybody any money."

Shawn was willing to bet that whoever Don was talking about now was in one of those SUV's from the night before "So money's disappearing from your account – at the same time this guy – is claiming that you owe him. Do you know how much you supposedly owe?"

"9 Mill" Don said "Which is ridiculous – I don't need to borrow money, I shouldn't owe anybody."

"Oh I know that much." Shawn said "So – the money that's vanishing from your account, obviously it's being taken by the same people. Or atleast that's the assumption."

"The assumption." Don repeated "but it isn't, every time I get a call – it's the same amount – no less, I'm not given any new totals that match up to what I've lost."

"Identity theft." Shawn concluded "It's pretty clear now – can you make a list of everyone who would have access to your funds? Because how I see it, someone you know got themselves in pretty deep. Instead of taking the heat themselves though, they just coughed up your name instead of their own and now they're making off with your money."

"That's horrible!" Don said immediately – he tried to think then of all the people he knew who would try to best him like that, nothing was coming up in that noggin of his and he sighed. "You're sure about this Shawn?"

"It's a theory." Shawn said "Now an obvious question is – why haven't you changed account numbers?"

"Oh but I have." Don said "Twice now, but not a day after the paper work is processed and more money goes missing."

Shawn pinched the bridge of his nose then, he thought long and hard "Alright – your account, is this your only account?"

"Yes." Don said "Like I told you once, I have _a lot_ of trust issues – I like all my money in one place. Not that it really matters at this point." He gave a weak little chuckle before chugging back the rest of his coffee.

"So this is the same account that funds your studio." Shawn said then "Which means – that your account numbers can be found on every single invoice that gets passed over your desk – every costume purchased, every set design, every song you acquire the rights to, and it's all on file, probably in your desk." Shawn gave an audible groan then shaking his head. "Which means -and I hate to burst your bubble, but my suspect list widened once again to everyone you work with."

"That….blows…." Don really didn't know what to say about that "So now what?"

"You're not going to like it." Shawn told him "But before you do anything today – I want you to change your account number again. Then I want you to bring your crew together and announce that production is shutting down."

Don gawked a bit "Shawn – I can't do that; this is my work you're screwing with."

"You don't actually have to shut down." Shawn said "When you make the announcement – I'll be in the background, reading people's vibes. It'll help me narrow down whose stealing from you – you just have to make them believe they're out of the job for five minutes. All I need is five minutes."

"Okay, five minutes." Don agreed "Now what?"

"Now you go to the bank." Shawn said "Change up the numbers – and call me, we'll head out then to set to spread the word."

"You're not coming with me?" Don asked.

"I'll meet you at the shoot; I have to head to the police station first." Shawn was up then grabbing keys.

"Seeing the boyfriend." The way Don's voice changed, had Shawn's ears perking a bit and he looked over to Don who was suddenly staring him down.

"If you must know – yes. I'm seeing the boyfriend." Shawn said.

"Curiousity." Don said suddenly "What does a normal date night usually mean for you two?"

"We stay in a lot." Shawn told him "If we're not watching Court TV we're watching movies, or real life mysterious on dateline….Monday night is Hoarders night though."

"Hoarders?" Don quirked a brow and Shawn offered a grin.

"Lassie hates it; I can't get enough of it."

"So he doesn't take you out then?" Don said "You just – sit on his couch."

"We're changing the subject now." Shawn insisted "I'll see you in a bit."

"Fine." Don said "I'll see you in a bit."

Shawn escorted Don to the door, and soon he was on his way to the police station. He was anxious, after last night all he wanted to do was make sure that he and Lassie were still okay – though why they wouldn't be was a mystery. Kind of.

"Lassie!" Shawn called for Lassiter's attention the second he got to other man's desk – Lassiter looked up and Shawn and Shawn frowned. Lassiter's eyes were puffy and red; he was wearing the same suit he had been wearing the night before. "Lassie…"

"Shawn." Lassiter didn't sound like himself at all, and they way he half stood to greet Shawn, had Shawn's head spinning – what was wrong?

"The computer room." Shawn said immediately "Do you want to talk there?" It was the best he could think of – so when Lassiter nodded and led him there, Shawn didn't complain he just wanted to know what was wrong. The door of the small room closed behind them, and there was a good long moment of just silence between the two men.

"I'm worried about you Shawn." Lassiter looked to Shawn, who was listening quite intently – Shawn blinked and had to sit down.

"Don't be worried, I'm okay – really. This whole Don thing is going to blow over; this case is going to be over."

"Not just that." Lassiter said "You – worry me, Gus agrees, O'Hara agrees – we're worried."

"….About?"

"Since your attack – last year, you blew it off way too easy. Way _way_ too easy, you tell everyone you're the same but you're not."

"Lassie – what are you going on about?" Shawn tilted his head, becoming more confused.

"I've been up all night." Lassiter said "Trying to remember the last time you started a conversation about Oreo's and ended it with an 80's reference, you haven't been the same."

"I've been doing the best I can." Shawn admitted "and if you're really worked up over it – I believe in June of 2001 was when I ate an entire bag of Oreos while watching Bootlegged DVD's of Full House – terrible acting, but so much better then How I Met Your Mother. A show that has been making me angry since 2005 by the way, why do I keep watching? Who knows -I personally blame Jason Segel."

Lassiter sighed then and shook his head "That's not the point, you're not the same – you haven't been the same – and since Don showed up I can feel you slipping further away from me."

"Slipping away? !" Shawn was offended now "Last night I told you I loved you! Making that big a step is not slipping away – if anything it's the complete opposite."

"You took it back though." Lassiter retorted "Made up some excuse about lab rats and changed the subject!"

"Well your reaction wasn't as eloquent as I would've liked it to be, you didn't say it back – hell you barely said anything. At all. Of course I changed the subject! I was freaking out!" Shawn seethed a bit.

"I wasn't sure you meant it." Lassiter said quickly "It had been a long night, and we were already kind of arguing."

"Of course I meant it." Shawn said "Why wouldn't I mean it – you've done everything for me. You pulled me out of that house, covered in blood – you saved my life. When you didn't have to. Yes. I meant it."

"If Don had been the one to save you that night – would you love him?"

Shawn stood then, shaking his head. "No – not even a little, why would you even ask that question Lassie?"

"I – I don't know…" Lassiter was so tired he had no idea what he was going on about "This was a mistake."

Shawn sighed heavily "Go – home Lassie, sleep – sleep long and hard, please for both our sakes."

Lassiter shook his head and made for the door "I've got work to do."

Their hands touched the doorknob at the same time, Shawn taking Lassiter's hand easily in his and making Lassiter look at him one more time. Shawn wasn't sure why exactly he felt the need to say what he said next – but he hoped Lassiter would understand. "Everything is going to be fine."

Everything was not fine. The whole conversation was mulling through Shawn's head when he finally pulled up to Don's shoot – another set in Santa Barbara thankfully, but another text from Gus pretty much insured that once again Gus would not be joining him leaving Shawn feeling once again stranded.

"Shawn!"

Shawn put his game face on just in time to meet Don in the parking lot; he offered a curt nod and got straight down to business. "Got your account number fixed?"

"Yup." Don said "For the umpteenth time, it's becoming a habit now."

"Fun." Shawn added sarcastically "Alright, I'll be around – checking people out and what not, do what you have to do."

Picking out suspects was easier then Shawn anticipated – for a good five minutes Don had everyone together saying that the shoot was coming down and that he didn't have the funds to continue. People looked genuinely upset, which was expected but Shawn could pick out a few who looked angry, and a couple who actually looked pleased. Those were the people whose faces Shawn took to memory. Soon 40 people turned into 10.

"I got a list." Shawn said when he finally met up with Don an hour later "How good are you at remembering detail?" He asked Don then.

"Uh – depends on the detail." Don admitted. "Why?"

"Well I don't know anyone's name so – here." Shawn handed Don a crumbled piece of paper.

"Girl in purple t-shirt, tall black guy, too many hamburgers boy, lesbian who kind of looks like John Stamos, The twin with the lazy eye…..- really Shawn? You don't have any better descriptions?"

"Sometimes I like to play it cruel." Shawn said "That's only half the list – keep reading."

"Hairy Arms, Box Head Lady, strobe light guy, that kid from The Wonder Years?" Don laughed at those ones and then finally – "Daphne." Don raised an eyebrow "She's not even here today."

"I know." Shawn said "but after what she tried to do to me, it's a feeling I can't shake. Blackmail is certainly on the list of things thieve would do."

"Well we'll get to Daphne later." Don said "How about you point out who all these colourful people are and we'll get talking to them."

"My next step." Shawn agreed, and he wasn't the only one doing the talking.

Across town, Lassiter was more then concerned when Shawn had left. He still had no idea what he was trying to say earlier in the computer room and he regretted now even talking. So when McNabb offered a distraction he happily took it, figuring he could work with it – then get to bed.

"Ray Dunn requested you personally sir." McNabb said then, and Lassiter really didn't know what to say then. Ray Dunn was part of Shawn's case, a case where the client refused to involve police. Of course so far the most that's done is get his boyfriend hit on and attacked – so yes Lassiter was definitely going to talk to this guy. Then maybe he could pull some strings, get involved and make sure Shawn doesn't get his ass killed. He stepped into the hospital room looking the man over – Ray was a big man, with intensely dark features and a wide frame. Lassiter envisioned him the type to frequent the gym, and prison quite a lot. The fact Ray Dunn had tattoo's all over his face and arms only added to this M.O and even though the man was contained in a hospital bed Lassiter found himself checking to make sure he still had his gun.

"How's the stomach?" Lassiter asked, and Ray looked Lassiter over with a quick brow – and Ray laughed.

"There's a bullet hole in it." Ray responded "Didn't you read the police report detective?"

"What were you doing at the Barbara last night?" Lassiter pressed "and why did it include Don Lauren's hotel room?"

"Don Lauren is a snake." Ray said "Takes more then he can give – he's dirt. You know I'm telling the truth, you practically snarled when you said his name. Partly why I called you by the way. I have a source – tells me you're involved with that psychic he's been carting around."

Ray Dunn had Lassiter's attention "I may be – what does this have to do with anything?"

"Everything." Ray Dunn insisted "You have more leeway then I do, I need you to get that psychic away from Don so that when my partners make their next move, he won't be caught in the cross fire."

"You have partners?" Lassiter ignored the part of a possible dead Shawn for the time being. "Partners who are going to attempt to kill Don Lauren?"

"Not attempt." Ray said "Actually do it."

"You're practically confessing to murder here." Lassiter said "I need names."

"You can't arrest these guys." Ray said "The most you can do is take your psychic and get out – trust me."

"But I don't trust you." Lassiter said "Why would I trust you?"

"At 4PM today, an amount of $50 000 will appear in your HBC Saving's Account – that money is yours to keep. The transaction will read "G.A.S – you will not ask questions, you will simply carry on with your life, hopefully with your psychic still in tact."

"G.A.S…" Lassiter had only read that acronym once before in his entire career – he was a young, young cop then. "You're an assassin."

"No." Ray said "I'm the messenger – I work for the assassin. Don Lauren has been identified and he has been targeted. G.A.S Cpl has already laid out specific orders for the police to not get involved."

In short that meant Lassiter was getting paid to keep his mouth shut. Awesome.

"Then why are you telling me all this?" Lassiter said "I'm police."

"I'm telling you as a man detective." Ray spoke out of respect then, "I've been in your shoes before. It's a messy circle – and I'm giving you the chance I never had."

"The chance to?"

"Get your lover out alive."


	11. Chapter 11: What Now?

**A/N: **Don't really have anything to say about this chapter, except that it's a little long and all over the place. Not too worry though, its all part of my plan. Enjoy!

~Matilda

**What Now?**

Shawn pointed out everyone on his list and asked Don to be left alone with all of them – it didn't really help much though – most if not all of the conversations went like this.

"I sense that when Don told you the shoot was coming down – you were…aggravated, and upset. I would like to talk about those feelings; do you by chance hold a grudge against Don?"

"For a psychic – you're pretty stupid."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Buzz off."

Only they didn't say buzz. How rude of them.

"Your staff is just mean sometimes." Shawn said when he finally got back to Don later on "I mean – really, really rude. I say we blame all of them."

"All of them?" Don made a _pfft_ sound and shook his head. "Other then that – anything at all?"

"Nothing new." Shawn admitted then "No one really wanted to talk, vibes got jumbled I have a head ache."

"You're hungry." Don said "Maybe a meal will help clear the air."

"Erm – nah." Shawn said "I'll eat when I go home."

"Come on." Don insisted "We don't even have to go anywhere – we'll stop at a drive through on the way there."

"I'm fine." Aside from the fact under his cast itched like hell. "Do you knit by chance?" He could really use a knitting needle right now.

"No." Don said.

"Damn."

Don chuckled and motioned for Shawn to follow him; he led him to a small office space and pulled open a desk drawer. He didn't open the drawer much but Shawn caught a glimpse of a photograph and he found himself tilting his head to try and see who the photo was of. Quickly enough however Don had shut the drawer and was now handing Shawn a plastic ruler.

"Go nuts."

Shawn actually smiled and took the ruler and made a whole show of finally getting to that itch.

"Yesss….this is soo good…" He only stopped scratching when he noted Don was still staring at him with a quirked brow.

"Do you – need some privacy Shawn?"

"Erm - ….." Shawn started scratching again. "Just for a minute."

Don laughed this time, but none the less he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Shawn took the chance, and dropping the ruler back on the desk opened the drawer to see the picture. It was a picture with Ray – and another man. The picture looked like it was taken from a distance, but Shawn could see clearly that Ray and this man were more then just friends. Don lied to him, and now he had to find out why.

"Hey Don." Shawn called him over when he left the room.

"Yeah?"

"I changed my mind – we should go eat somewhere."

"You're serious?" Don suddenly looked like he was dreaming, and Shawn was suddenly hating the idea of eating with this guy. Only he had to find out why Don lied about being Ray's lover.

"Really." Shawn said. "No where fancy though – I'm hungry now."

"No problem!"

They made their way to the parking lot, the Limo was parked oddly far away – when Shawn saw that the limo wasn't right near the door where it usually was, he made Don stop in the threshold.

"Hold up." Shawn said. "I'm getting something – stay here." He started humming dramatically then, and after making sure Don wasn't following him he made his way to the limo and started looking around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but that was before he started looking in the windows of the vehicle. He saw the driver curled up in the back. Sleeping? Shawn swallowed.

_Not sleeping._

Shawn opened the door and poked his head in, very slowly reaching out to touch the side of the driver's face. Dead as a door nail, but still warm. He must've died just minutes ago. The _how _though remained to be unseen.

"Oh my god…Alfred!"

Shawn turned quickly to see Don – right behind him even though he told him not to, and there was a split second where all he could think was – "Really – Alfred? Bah never mind -Don I told you to stay near the door!"

"I'm not 12." Don tried to get passed Shawn to look further into the limo, but Shawn pushed him back. "We have to call the police." Shawn said immediately.

"You call the police!" Don snapped "Let me get to Alfred!" The two started wrestling then, Shawn only stopping when he caught a movement in his peripheral vision. He glanced over and up, just in time to see the sun just barely glint off something metallic from a building nearby. Red flags went up in Shawn's head and acting on instinct he grabbed the neck of Don's shirt and pulled him behind the limo door. Just as the glass of the window shattered.

"Oh – my …oh my..oh my god!" Don was stunned, but for some reason Shawn wasn't.

"Someone wants you dead Don." To be truthful Shawn was pissed he hadn't realized that earlier.

_I need a vacation._

Shawn cursed at himself for not spotting the signs before -was he losing his touch or did he just hate this case that much? Sighing he once again ordered Don to stay the hell put, and putting his hands over his head he peeked out from behind the door. He saw nothing, even glancing back up at the building the glint was gone. Telling Shawn that the shooter was gone also.

"Okay." Shawn said then "We should be good now."

Don stood on shaky knees, his hands gyrating uncontrollably. "We almost just died!" Don stammered "died Shawn!"

"Yeah." Shawn blinked "but we didn't so calm down." He pulled out his phone and this time whether or not Don liked it Shawn dialled Lassie's number.

"Detective Lassiter."

"Lassie!"

"Shawn – what's wrong are you okay? !"

Shawn blinked – wow that was fast. "Er- yeah I'm great, but uh I kind of found a dead limo driver. I need someone down here."

"A dead limo driver?"

"Just get here." Shawn pleaded though he blatantly left out the part about the sniper.

"Okay, I'm on my way."

The phone clicked and Shawn hung up turning to Don then "Lassie's on his way."

"Shawn – I really don't know what to say right now." Don's voice quivered a bit and Shawn felt kind of bad – it never really occurred to him that Don might've actually had a relationship with the driver, _Alfred _as he now knew him to be.

"Alright Don, stay here I'm going to try to pick up a few vibes in the limo."

Shawn left Don standing there then and went back to the limo; he popped his head in and started looking around. Nothing looked out of place the entire limo was as clean as a whistle – which was aggravating to say the least. He decided to get a closer look at the body, with out actually touching the poor dead man. Shawn leaned in as close as he could looking over Alfred's facial features. His neck wasn't broken; he didn't look like he had been suffocated. No bullet holes, no strangle marks – nothing. Nothing but a slight rip in the collar of his shirt, the rip caught Shawn attention and he moved to that. It was a small rip, nothing very incriminating at all – just a few threads out of place surrounding a very small hole. Shawn frowned – a needle?

He didn't have much time to look into it though as soon enough the cops were arriving the within minutes the entire scene was swimming with uniforms and yellow tape. Don had been pulled aside to answer a few questions and Shawn was left waiting for Lassie to make his appearance. The detective looked even more tired then he had earlier that day and Shawn felt horrible for calling him first – maybe he should've called someone else?

"Want to tell me what happened to the window?" Lassiter was in business mode however and he pointed out the most obvious detail.

"Well – that's the thing." Shawn said "After I found the body – someone sort of tried offing Don."

Lassiter seethed, so that Ray guy wasn't lying after all. He looked to his watch – 4:30, about half n hour he had become $50K richer. "Shawn you and I have to get out of here – let the uniforms handle this one."

"Are you kidding?" Shawn gaped "Lassie there's a dead body here."

"I know." Lassiter said "Doesn't change my mind, leave Don, let's just get back to my place."

"The hell are you smoking Lassie?" Shawn couldn't believe it "This is huge, and it involves my case. I can't leave!"

"Shawn – please, please trust me with this one. Let's just go."

"No." Shawn said "You go; you're obviously tired and over worked – if Jules was here she'd agree with me. Where is Jules anyway?"

"Home with bronchitis." Lassiter answered. "I'm fine – and you'll be fine too if you just come with me."

"If you don't want this case that bad just tell me." Shawn said "No one is forcing you to work with Don – I know we don't like him but there's a dead body in the mix now. Weren't you the one who said helping people was in the job description?"

_Not when the client is a fucking G.A.S target. _

Lassiter couldn't exactly say that though – it was a sticky situation, and he just wanted Shawn safe. He was willing / desperate to try anything. Of course he was tired so his judgement was a tad distorted when he came back with his response. "Oh Shawn who gives a crap! You're not even a cop!"

Shawn took a step back, he felt like he had been slapped across the face – okay yeah, he wasn't a cop but Lassiter wasn't even trying to act like he was concerned or interested for the case at all.

"Do what you want." Shawn said "Turn this one over to the uniforms, go home - what ever. I'll let you know how it all turns out."

Lassiter saw how Shawn's face had fallen slightly, and immediately he regretted it. He wasn't trying to hurt Shawn, he was trying to keep Shawn alive – this was a huge deal. Don was a dead man walking and Shawn would be too if Lassiter didn't do something. If only he was able to tell Shawn what was going on.

_Shawn's smart, he'll figure it out._

There was no doubt about that, but timing was of the essence and Shawn figuring it all out on time was not something Lassiter wanted to gamble. "Shawn look – I'm sorry, can we just go somewhere else and talk about this?"

"And get you involved in the case?" Shawn said "Nah its all good Lassie, you do what you want. I'll see you later."

Shawn left then, going back to see how Don was doing. Lassiter grumbled under his breathe – maybe G.A.S would pay him double if he just offed Don himself? It was a temping thought, but if the police weren't supposed to get involved Lassiter doubted he'd receive much praise. He left then, not really sure what to do now. Short of kidnapping Shawn there was nothing he could try that would get Shawn to leave with him. Shawn was too determined to finish this case.

_More of a cop then I am. _

When Shawn got back to Don, Don was wrapping things up with McNabb who had a few things written down on a note pad.

"So am I good to go then?" Don asked, and McNabb nodded.

"I think I have everything I need, but I really do need your contact information – in case we need you again."

"Sure thing." Don made quick to write down his phone number just as Shawn was walking up.

"Hey Shawn" McNabb greeted "I was just finishing up with Don here."

"Thanks Buzz." Shawn smiled a bit, and turned on his heel to follow Don when Don started walking off.

"You're not telling me everything." Shawn spoke lowly "Not every day you're almost sniped now is it?"

"Shawn I swear to you." Don turned to look at him "I'm telling you all I know."

"Okay." Shawn said "But I'm not buying into it anymore, we're going to the bank."

"For?"

"Bank statements."

The bank statements held true to what Don had told him, large amounts over the last six months had been drained from his account. Shawn had sat Don down and had him go over every single transaction.

"Green screen, deposit, shots at the Barbara, Credit Card payment, stolen money, dinner at the Ritz, stolen money, costume thread, camera, stolen money, and more stolen money."

"Okay." Shawn kept a copy of the statements to look over more closely later on, and he massaged the bridge of his nose tiredly. At this point they were back at Psych and sitting at Shawn's desk. "I think we're done today."

"It's only 6." Don said "We need to be able to do something else – anything else." He sounded desperate; Shawn knew what that tone meant.

"Don – you lost a friend today, you can't work your self like that, you got a new hotel room right?"

Don nodded.

"Well go; order a large pizza, sit around in your underwear, cry a bit – do what you have to do and I'll see you tomorrow."

"What are you doing tonight?" Don asked then "Getting together with Gus?"

"Nah." Shawn said "Gus has been off the radar since this whole thing started, I'm going to start calling him Polkaroo."

"Cute." Don commented "So what then?"

"I'm going home." Shawn said, he then held up the bank statements "Going to look over these again, then I'm going to bed."

"You're not eating?"

"Not hungry." Shawn said "I mean – I was, but not so much now. Dead bodies have that effect on me."

"You sure it was just the body?" Don asked, he looked suddenly concerned "I saw you talking to Lassiter earlier – he didn't stick around too long. Is everything okay?"

"They're fine." Shawn lied "He just doesn't think I should be on your case anymore."

"I see." Don said "I have an idea – let's go out, nothing funny, just us. We'll do that pizza, maybe a couple of shots and then when we're good and full we'll take separate cabs to our respective beds."

"I don't know." Shawn said "There are still a couple things I want to do on my own today."

"Nonsense." This time Don wasn't taking no for an answer. "We can do it tomorrow, and besides I don't really want to be alone tonight so come on – let's get this show on the road." Don grabbed Shawn's good arm and started guiding him out of Psych.

They hailed a cab and soon Shawn and Don were pulling up to a bar and restaurant called AJ's and grabbing a booth for two.

"Doesn't this place turn into a bar after 8?" Shawn asked, and Don nodded.

"You bet your ass it does, now you don't have to get as drunk as I'm going to get – but a couple shots in Alfred's memory is mandatory." Don put his foot down, and when a waitress came around Don ordered six shots of tequila and a basket of fries.

"Okay." Shawn said "Can we agree on order of the shots?"

"The order?" Don asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said "Salt, Shot, Lime."

"You've read my mind Spencer – okay down the hatch."

Shawn and Don each sprinkled a bit of salt onto their hands, and raising their first shot class regarded each other with a small nod. "Cheers." The shot classes clinked together.

"It's just annoying!" Shawn stammered, and he took another shot. "I mean – Don -no offence, but you're a dick. I did NOT want your case." Another shot. "Then Gus complained we had no cases and needed the money, and then my boyfriend was all 'helping people is in the job description' but where are they now!"

"No idea." Don hiccupped a bit "Where are they?"

"Well Gus as far as I know is neck deep in his routes – which is weird, but he says that's what he's doing and I trust him – he's Gus." Another shot. "It's Lassie that confuses me – he just….gets me to take you on, and then he meets you, and finds out about the hotel room and flips his lid. Suddenly he wants me no where near you and he won't tell me why."

"I think I know why…" Don said and he downed another shot. He then stood up and leaned over the table taking Shawn in for a sloppy kiss. Shawn was drunk, so he kind of kissed back, and soon Don was sitting back down. "He hates that we kiss."

"We only kiss twice!" Shawn wasn't talking coherently anymore. "That night and just now – he has nothing to be jealous over; I only like you a little."

"Aw!" Don took another shot, as did Shawn – where did all these shots keep coming from? "Shawn I like you too, I told you, you're special. You're my special Spencer."

Shawn giggled a bit "That's hilarious." Lassie would never call him his special Spencer.

Shawn reached for another shot but realized they were all gone. "We're out of alcohol." Shawn said, and Don frowned. "Not cool – okay, stay here I'll go get more."

Don stumbled a bit, but soon he was up and walking out of site, when he came back empty handed Shawn got upset.

"Shots." Shawn frowned.

"I have an idea." Don said "Follow me."

Shawn stood, and took Don's hand – that was weird, why were they holding hands?

"Let's go." Don said, and they started walking. Everything went black then. Shawn had no idea what happened next – he just knew he was having fun, with Don and not Lassie.

The night ended with Shawn landing in a drunken heap on a soft surface, Don whispering in his ear to sleep tight, and he did – very tight actually. He didn't stir until later the next day when sunlight came pouring through his window hitting him square in the face.

"Nooo…" Shawn moaned and tried to curl up tighter, but a sharp jab to his side had him opening his eyes again.

"Shawn wake up." It was Don.

"Don…" Shawn moaned again and tried to go back to sleep.

"No – Shawn wake up!" Don was louder then, and Shawn huffing forced himself to sit up. He blinked repeatedly adjusting to the light in the room, finally taking in his surroundings. Not his bedroom.

"Oh….oh no…." Shawn felt sick then, his had hurt like a bitch. "Don – tell me we didn't….do anything….tell me we just fell asleep."

"I'm pretty sure we just fell asleep." Don assured him, "We're still both fully clothed."

"Oh thank god." Shawn's stomach lurched a bit then, and he put his hand to his temple. "Why did I think getting drunk twice in one week would be a good idea? What the hell is wrong with me…?"

"I don't have the answer to that question." Don said "but Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"The fact we're both still dressed is just the good news."

Shawn's head spun a bit "what do you mean – the good news?"

"Well…." Don said "I had a chance to slip down stairs before you woke up and uh – we're kind of….not in Santa Barbara."

"What's this now?" Shawn's eyes snapped open and he looked straight at Don who had a guilty look on his face.

"We're kind of in LA."


	12. Chapter 12: Unofficially

**A/N: **We're almost nearing the end! *Squee!* I hope you enjoy this one, truthfully I do!

Cheers!

~Matilda

**Unofficially**

"LA." Shawn panicked a bit "We're in LA – how the hell did that even happen? !"

"I don't know." Don said "We were really drunk last night."

Shawn's head throbbed a bit. "No kidding."

"This isn't a problem." Said Don. "It's still early, I can get us back to Santa Barbara by this afternoon."

"Okay." Shawn slid out of the bed and out of habit, threw the blanket lazily back over the pillows. "I'm just going to call Lassie and Gus let them know I'm alive."

"Good plan, I have to call my crew."

They both reached for their cell phones, only to realize they didn't have them.

"Where are our phones?" Shawn started padding down his pockets like a mad man, as did Don.

"I guess – we're using the room phone." Don said, he sounded oddly cool about this. Like this wasn't his first time waking up in an entirely different city- phone less to boot. That part made Shawn a bit wary. None the less he reached for the room phone and tried both Gus and Lassie, when he didn't get an answer from either he hung up feeling even more crest fallen.

"We'll figure everything out when we're on the plane." Don encouraged then "Let's just get out of here."

Shawn agreed and the two stepped out of the room just as an over worked cleaning lady was about to make her way in.

"You boys finally sober huh?" She was old and her voice cracked from smoking way too much in her youth.

"Yes." Shawn said "So – you were working when we stumbled in last night?"

"Yeah I was here." The woman said "You two are a couple of shit disturbers; I'm surprised we didn't get noise complaints from you."

"How did we uh – disturb shit exactly?" Don asked "I hope we weren't too – what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Vulgar." Shawn helped.

"Not vulgar, just loud." Said the woman "And handsy – making out like a couple rabbits."

If it was possible for Shawn's stomach to turn anymore then it already was – it had, and his face paled a bit. "We were?"

"Yeah." The woman said, she then held up a duster. "Whelp! Hope you enjoyed your night; I got a room to clean! Move it along." She pushed passed Shawn and Don and closed the door behind her. Shawn suppressed a groan and leaned against the wall thumping the back of his head against it.

"I'm sure it wasn't the bad." Don said "We were both still dressed, and I woke up on the floor."

"Yeah?" Shawn asked.

"Promise." Don made an x motion over his heart.

It turned out they had gotten a hotel room right near the airport, so finding their way back to Santa Barbara wasn't so bad – they had to wait around the airport for about two hours before their flight took off. They sat in complete silence, and Shawn ignored the way Don's eyes moved to look at him every few seconds.

"Shawn." Don finally asked, and Shawn shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It happened." Don said "At least that cleaner said it happened – but do we remember it happening?'

"Not exactly." Shawn said "And that's worse."

"It might as well not have happened." Don said then, "Though if it did – I bet I made the first move."

"I wouldn't put it past you." Shawn grumbled a bit, and he practically snapped when Don put his hand on Shawn's thigh.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Don smiled, and Shawn slapped Don's hand right off his thigh.

"Don't touch me."

"Fine." Don sounded pissed then, and if Shawn wasn't sitting in the middle of a crowded airport he would've hit him. How dare he? ! Shawn stood then, and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Don asked.

"Bathroom." Shawn said. The door closed behind him, and he took the privacy as a chance to look at himself in the mirror. He was tired, more tired then he had ever seen himself – probably from the hang over. Since Don Lauren walked into his life, he had been nothing but trouble.

_Should've stuck to my guns and not have taken this stupid case, none of this would happening._

Oh, but it was happening and Shawn felt in over his head, with stitches in the side of his head and a broken arm he should've just let Lassie take him home yesterday – why didn't he? God he was stupid.

"Not stupid – determined." Shawn told himself, he tried collecting his thoughts then. Something he couldn't do because the door was opening and Don was popping his head in behind Shawn.

"Everything okay in here?" Don asked.

"Get out Don." Shawn said. "I need a minute."

To Shawn's aggravation, Don didn't listen and he walked right up to the mirror and stood next to Shawn. "I'm sorry." Don tried.

"You should be."

"Hey!" Don said then "I'm not all to blame here." Don said "We're both grown men Shawn."

"Whatever." Shawn said. "How much longer until we board?"

"An hour." Don offered.

"Too long." Shawn grumbled.

"Hey Shawn?"

Shawn turned his head to stare at Don "What?"

Don grabbed him then, and kissed him. Shawn wasn't playing this time – his hand formed a fist and he swung. He was so angry when Don caught his wrist.

"I think you kind of like it." Don said. "Positive even."

"Get your fucking hand off me!" Shawn hollered "I'm done with you!"

Don just tightened his hold on Shawn's wrist and kissed him again, this time Shawn swung his cast down towards Don's head, but Don caught that to.

"You're angry." Don said.

"No shit." Shawn seethed. "I'm not cheating on Lassie."

"Again." Don added "And – yes you kind of are."

"No I'm not." Shawn said. "Let me go."

"Shawn I know this is crazy – but I, really like you. Its retarded -and frankly I'm getting a little sick and tired of you constantly hiding behind that detective when he isn't even here to vouch for you." Don stared Shawn down.

"I'm not hiding." Shawn said. "Now let me go, don't make me go Van Damme on your ass!"

"Really? You manage to spit out a reference even when pinned?" Don sounded impressed. "That's kind of funny."

"I'm serious Don."

"I'm serious to – your 'boyfriend' hasn't been doing much for you lately. He's only really given you affection when it mattered to him, and he tried taking you off a case he isn't even involved in. Face it Shawn, he sees it better then you do. You like me too and he's trying to stop the inevitable."

"It's not inevitable." Shawn said "I love him Don. Him -not you. I don't even like you!"

Don's expression darkened then, and Shawn blinked – Don's normal airy/arrogant personality suddenly vanished and immediately got replaced with someone much darker.

"You're a fucking whore Spencer!" Don used all his weight against Shawn's arms and before Shawn knew was happening he was being thrown to the ground.

"Don…" Shawn was stunned, and mad, mostly stunned though, being thrown to the ground like that hurt.

"No!" Said Don "I tried playing it nice, I tried playing it dumb – but when that doesn't work I just get mean. You brought this on yourself Spencer." He was practically looming over Shawn who was trying to stand up.

"Just leave me alone." Shawn said – this was bad, this was very bad. Don seemed irrational, and Shawn didn't know what to do. He was trapped- thankfully in public. He went to yell for help figuring someone would hear him, but just as his mouth opened, Don's foot connected to his chest. Hard. Shawn was down again and sputtering for air.

"Sunava bitch…" Shawn inhaled sharply, if a rib or two wasn't broken after that it'd be a damn miracle. Silence stretched out then, and Shawn disturbingly wondered why Don wasn't currently beating the shit out of him.

"You know…" Don's voice had changed, no longer angry – but rather sadistic. "When Daphne said you were easy to manipulate, I didn't believe her." A cruel chuckle "How could a well renowned psychic be easy to control?" Don asked "After all – he's psychic. But then I laid down all my lies. I gave you all my sob stories, and – nadda, nothing. You're a joke Spencer – a delectable joke."

"Who are you…?" Shawn tried sitting up again, the pain in his stomach and chest flaring up – and he got dizzy, lord he hated himself right then. How did he not catch onto Don _and _Daphne sooner?

"Shhh.." Don cooed "It's just a game Spencer, and it'll all be over soon I promise."

"What are you?..." but the question barely made it out of Shawn's mouth, Don was on him then pinning him completely. Shawn squirmed but he couldn't get away, and Don forced another kiss on him, just as Shawn felt the hot sting of a needle into his neck. The last thing Shawn saw was Don's twisted face – grinning.

"Good night Spencer….sleep tight."

Back in Santa Barbara, Lassiter couldn't stop thinking about the argument he and Shawn had the day before. The whole thing was driving him nuts, why didn't he just force Shawn into his cruiser? Then they could've argued over that! Lassiter spent the better part of the morning at his desk forcing himself to think of anything else, and it wasn't until early afternoon when he was ready to leave did McNabb come over to him.

"Um Detective Lassiter?"

"What is it McNabb?"

"Well I need some advice – see I got the coroner's report back on Alfred Winston the limo driver from yesterday and I tried calling Mr. Lauren in to talk about it but – he's not answering his phone."

That got Lassiter's attention. "He isn't?"

"No – I've called a few times, but nothing – I just want to know – is that cause enough to go to his hotel room?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Lassiter said "You don't need to ask me that."

"I wanted to be sure." McNabb said "This is my first case without the aid of a detective, so I'm kind of nervous."

"Understandable." Lassiter said "Well you do that now, I have to go."

"Wait!" McNabb said "Where are you going?"

"Out." Lassiter said. "Good luck at the hotel."

Lassiter was out the door and his way before McNabb had a chance to argue. In his car he dialled Shawn's number repeatedly but it kept going straight to voice mail.

"Dammit dammit dammit…" Lassiter muttered to himself. He went to the first person he could think of, and practically speeding to the hospital he didn't think twice about how illegally he had parked right near the entrance before he ran for Ray Dunn's hospital room.

"Ray!" Lassiter hollered when he burst in – he was expecting Ray to be still in bed, and watching television. What he wasn't expecting was to burst in on Ray up and completely dressed in all black. Gun holsters strapped to each of the suspender wires which were stretched over his shoulders and being hidden by the trench coat Ray was slipping into it.

"Don made a move last night." Ray said he didn't give Lassiter a chance to speak. "He knows we're after him – and it's your psychic's fault."

"What move?" Lassiter managed to get out, the hell was going on?

Ray turned to face Lassiter, "According to my source, at 2 am this morning Don boarded a plane for Los Angeles – and he had Shawn with him."

"He kidnapped Shawn?"

"Unofficially." Ray said "I know how Don works, Shawn was probably too drugged up to notice what was happening and was just following along with what ever Don said."

"How do you know this? !" Lassiter demanded, he prayed it was a lie – it had to be a lie.

"I'm a messenger." Ray said "Messenger's talk, and when Shawn helped Don dodge that bullet yesterday Don switched gears and took off, and we're going after him."

"We?" Lassiter repeated and Ray shook his head.

"Not we as in you and I, we as in myself and my partner – you're staying here." Ray ordered "You're not getting involved."

"Bullshit!" Lassiter said then "If that bastard has Shawn, I have to come with you!"

"Shawn's already dead." Ray said – and the way he said it was chilling, Lassiter paled, and he didn't believe the man.

"Shawn isn't dead." Lassiter tried insisting.

"If I know Don Lauren." Ray said "And trust me I do – yes Shawn most certainly is dead right now, or very close to it. I gave you a chance to save him detective and you blew it. Life goes on, and now I have a job to do."

"I'm still coming with you." Lassiter didn't think twice about putting himself between Ray and the door. "Even if Shawn is dead." He had trouble saying those words "I have to do this – for him, I owe him that much."

Ray regarded Lassiter for a moment, and much to Lassiter's relief – he agreed. "Alright you can come – but I don't give a shit if you die to. You're not getting in my way."

"Fair enough." Lassiter said. "Now lead the way."

He followed Don out the room then, and they started making their way down the long white hall way of the hospital. It was all so surreal – Lassiter could've pinched himself, was this really happening? This was really happening….This was really happening, and Shawn was probably already dead. Lassiter had to shake off the panic that filled him then. Shawn couldn't be dead.

_Shawn, please don't be dead…_


	13. Chapter 13: Anticlimactic

**A/N: **Okay so I'm going to be honest, this fic isn't as climatic as the last one. Not because I lack the capability but because of the story's focus. As unapparent as it's been, this has always been a Shassie fic. The OC's added who were all involved in the surrounding case worked on a don't ask don't tell basis. So while the OC's carry on with their showdown (I stretched it out so you can fill in the blanks), Shawn and Lassiter are finally reunited. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as it's very near and dear to the end.

**Reviews** are strongly encouraged for this chapter. As I find it has its strong points and its low points. Knowing exactly where those points are will greatly help me when writing my next fic. (Yes I already have another fic planned – not a sequel though, just another Shassie fic in general hehe.) So please be as constructive as you can possibly be, and if you don't like this chapter I beg that you kick my ass for it lol. Your voice will make me a better story teller!

Chow for Now!

~Matilda.

**P.S **

I've read this chapter over various times, and I've fixed every spelling / grammar issue I've found. However I must remind you that I am in no way an expert and still may have missed quite a bit. So if you feel like I'm butchering the English language….I am so terribly sorry.

**Anticlimactic**

When Lassiter and Ray exited the hospital there was a black SUV waiting for them right near Lassiter's cruiser – the windows were tinted and the licence plates? Canadian. How about that? Not to be rude, but Lassiter didn't think that was possible. Of course that shock was nothing compared to the shock that hit when the doors opened and Lassiter saw who exactly was in the driver's seat.

"Daphne? The hell?"

The red head looked Lassiter over, and just shook her head looking exasperated "I get that all the time."

"But you – you're…a cop's wife – a widow ….what….how?"

"I'll explain never – right now we've got a snake to take down, Ray get in."

Ray slid into the passenger seat easily and unlocked the back door for Lassiter – when Daphne saw this she nearly flipped.

"He's law enforcement; he is NOT coming with us!"

"Try telling him that." Ray defended "Detective now if you please – get in."

Lassiter didn't have to be asked twice, he was in the SUV before Daphne had another chance to argue. The car started moving and it wasn't long until they were on the highway. The silence was uncomfortable, both Ray and Daphne had stony expressions on their face, Lassiter knew the expression well. He wore it all the time.

"It's going to be a bit of a drive…" Lassiter said "Three hours at least, maybe we should go over a few things like – oh I don't know …what the hell is going on?"

"Just don't get shot." Daphne instructed "The less deaths we have to cover, the better."

"Cover?" Lassiter repeated.

"When you ride with us…" Ray started "You don't have a name anymore, if you die that's it. We can't risk law enforcement ever catching on to what we do. We cover everything, you die – and no one is ever going to know. You're a missing person forever."

Lassiter paled a bit "but if Shawn's dead – I'll know the truth, he won't be a missing person, and I'll have to tell his dad and Guster…"

"We have ears everywhere." Daphne warned him "If Shawn's dead, and you open your mouth as to how, you'll be dead too."

"She's not lying." Ray told him. "Keep your mouth shut."

Lassiter slumped back in his seat then, god this sucked. He was the cop here wasn't he? He should have more control – but here he was nothing more then a passenger. Oh it was aggravating.

"Tell me more about GAS." Lassiter tried.

"We kill bad guys for money." Ray said "Bad guys who will never be put behind bars because Law Enforcement will never know just how bad they are."

"This organization has been around for years." Lassiter said "At least I think it has- how the hell do you get involved in something like this?"

"Why?" Asked Ray "Interested?"

"Erm – no." Lassiter said "Curious." _And trying not to panic. _

"Well…" said Ray "I got myself mixed up in this game in my teens, long story – and Daphne here was born into it."

"Born into it?"

"Figure it out." Daphne said "I'm not sharing my life's story."

"Were you really married to Officer Shea?" Lassiter didn't know why he had to ask. To keep talking he supposed, he watched how Daphne's knuckles whitened against the steering wheel.

"Yes, yes I was really married to him." Daphne answered "He was really my husband."

"I'm sorry." Lassiter said quickly "I just thought maybe – since you're here now….oh forget it."

"Daphne and I were partnered after Shea's funeral, I think office thought we'd work well together since we're both widowers."

"I thought you only had a lover." Lassiter answered confused.

That's when Ray held up his left hand for Lassiter to look at, sure enough there was a gold band on his finger.

"I'm a Canuck remember? Happily married for three years before – well you know."

"Which is why Don Lauren is dying today." Daphne suddenly softened and offered Ray a smile "If not for everyone else he's killed, at least Terry."

"Thanks Daphne."

Silence filled the SUV again; Lassiter had a feeling that maybe he shouldn't talk anymore. It wasn't until an hour later that a phone started to ring, it was Daphne's.

"Take it." Daphne told Ray "That's Don's ring." Ray nodded and he turned his head to Lassiter and told him not to make a single sound. He put the phone on speaker.

"Don." Daphne greeted "Talk to me."

"Coast is clear." Don said "I'm in LA now."

"Perfect." Daphne said "So I can head out of Santa Barbara?"

"Yeah, drop everything and just get here. We'll be in Tokyo by Sunday."

"Tokyo?" Daphne played it cool, but Lassiter could see the way her face distorted – like she was in physical pain. "Why Tokyo?"

"It's where I transferred all the money." Don said "It's where we can lie low."

"What about the psychic?" Daphne asked him then, and Lassiter found himself edging forward in his seat, yes – what about the psychic?

"My original plan didn't work as well as I hoped." Don said "So I'm not sure yet, I'll decide when you get here."

It wasn't until Don hung up did Lassiter realize he had been digging his fingers into the back of Ray's seat.

"He's still alive." Ray said "A bit of a shock – but good for you detective. We still have half a chance."

"Only half?" Lassiter didn't like the sounds of that "Why only half?"

"We don't know what state Shawn is in right now." Daphne said "He's not dead, he could still be close – and Don does what Don wants to do. He could change his mind at any time."

"That's it." Lassiter almost growled "I'm killing him myself."

"It would make my job easier." Daphne huffed.

Within another half n hour and the SUV was pulling into the city lines of LA, and within minutes of that they were pulling up to a shady motel.

"For now." Ray told Lassiter immediately "Daphne's going in alone."

Daphne got out of the SUV and made her way around the back of the building.

Inside the motel, Don Lauren was sitting in a fold up chair watching Shawn intently. Shawn was still out cold, smack dab in the middle of the bed and sprawled out on his back. It was a sure sign that Don simply threw him there.

Don still couldn't believe it had gotten this far, he had used Shawn as nothing more then a red herring. Figuring the closer he worked with the psychic the more apt GAS would be to target him, leaving Don ample room to slip out of the US undetected. Only that didn't work. GAS was more intelligent then he gave them credit for. Thankfully Spencer had seen that bullet coming and Don had a second chance. Only now the psychic knew Don was a target, which meant that Shawn had to die. The only question now being when.

Which was a shame Don decided, he liked Shawn – Shawn had a certain pizzazz about him that intrigued Don to no end. He wanted nothing more then for Shawn just once to share the same interest. That stupid detective had no idea how lucky he had been. In either case, Don smirked to himself -Lassiter might have the luck, but Don had the drugs. Drugs made him rich after all, rich enough that he could purchase a small studio as a front business – which surprisingly turned up more money and even more drugs. Drugs that were currently screwing up the psychic's mind. Don stood up, and approached the bed, and sitting on the edge started shaking Shawn awake.

Shawn was somewhere between total darkness and dream land, he knew Don was bad news – just knew it. Why didn't he just say no to the stupid case? Why didn't he leave with Lassie when he had the chance? It aggravated him to no end, but then every lie Don told was coherent and fit together in a choppy puzzle Shawn bought like a fool. Dammit all. Where was Lassie when you needed him?

As soon as the question filled his mind he was being jostled awake, he still had no idea where he was but he was hopeful.

"Lassie?"

"Shawn." Lassie's voice was low, and Shawn leaned towards the sound.

"I'm sorry Lassie; please don't be mad at me." Shawn had to plead – Lassie had to understand.

"I'm not mad." Lassie said "I just want to be with you, how could I be mad?"

"I kissed Don, I did it, I cheated – with a bad man."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Lassie said, and he kissed him.

Shawn was happy; Lassie was kissing him – that meant it was okay. He kissed back for all he was worth, he felt Lassie's arms wrap around him tightly and kissed deeper. They kissed until Shawn was breathless, and Shawn's eye lids got heavy. He slipped away again.

"Sweet dreams Shawn." Don lied Shawn back down on the bed unable to wipe that shit eating grin off his face, as long as he could convince Shawn that he was the detective Shawn would do anything for him. Now if only the drugs Don used didn't leave Shawn's limbs so limp, then maybe Don would consider taking full advantage of the other man.

Of course, that thought had crossed his mind more then once to just do it anyway. A former GAS agent himself Don knew more ways then one to make Shawn submit to him. There was a tap on the door; Don pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked through the peep hole – an eye brow raised.

"Daphne." He opened the door to look the red head over sceptically, gee whiz that was fast – Don frowned as she walked past him into the room.

"I was already on the road." Daphne told him "When you didn't show up on set this morning, I had a hunch – sorry I didn't call."

"No worries – I suppose." Don wasn't worried about it; he and Daphne had been working together for years. They even left GAS together – she was just as ruthless as him. He watched as she approached the bed.

"Is Spencer dead?" She asked, and she poked at him a bit.

"Soon enough." Don said "I'm thinking – dead hooker in the mattress?"

"You're sick." Daphne smiled "I like it."

"Alright help me move him." Don said, and he moved to grab Shawn's feet. Daphne leaned over Shawn's form, and grabbed his wrist – that's when Shawn started waking up again.

Shawn's vision was blurry, but he was starting to feel like himself – where the hell was he? And who the hell was man handling him? He blinked rapidly forcing himself to see straight. When he finally came to he wasn't thrilled to see Daphne leaning over him.

"Daphne…." Shawn breathed, oh he still couldn't move very well. She looked to him, and stared him down as she bound his wrist together – he could feel something at his ankles but he was too focused on something under Daphne's shirt. A weird crease in the fabric Shawn had seen a few times before – and with out really thinking about it he spoke. "Why are you wearing a wire?"

Daphne winced; did he have to be psychic even when drugged up? God it was annoying, none the less her secret was out now and she looked up from Shawn and saw Don staring her down. The air around them got tense and Daphne knew she was going to have to start fighting.

"A wire?" Don repeated, and he dropped Shawn's ankles.

Daphne stood up nice and slow, and backed up a step – she was closest to the door which was lucky. "Yeah a wire." She confirmed, and she turned a glare at Shawn who even though tied at the wrists now was still coming to a bit better.

The attack came faster then she anticipated. Don had come flying across the room his arm raised in a hit. She ducked out of it easily enough and grabbed his arm pulling it back behind him, she pressed down on his back trying to force Don to his knees. Don had considerable size on her though, and he pushed his weight back up forcing her off of him. Daphne staggered back in a defensive pose just as the door of the room came crashing down.

In the SUV Lassiter and Ray were waiting rather impatiently for the signal, Daphne was supposed to go in, get as much information was possible and get out so that Ray could make a move. Ray attached the wire himself and was convinced it was perfect – and everything was going well until Shawn's voice came through the speaker.

"Daphne…..why are you wearing a wire?"

"Shawn's alive!" Lassiter was thrilled, but Ray wasn't. Ray cursed and bashed his fist against the dashboard.

"Alive and stupid." Ray grumbled "How the hell did he spot the wire…"

"Psychic." Lassiter said, and rolling his eyes Ray got out of the SUV.

"Whatever." Ray said "I have to go get my partner." And Ray drew out one of his guns from under his trench.

"Wait!" Lassiter moved to follow him. "What about Shawn?"

"Tell you what detective. If you can get him out of there without getting killed – he's all yours." Ray cocked his weapon and started running for the back of the motel, Lassiter close on his heels. They came to the room and Ray took the door down in one swift kick and barged in, just as Don was getting out of a hold Daphne had been trying to get him into.

"Shit Ray!" It was Shawn who spoke first, - what the hell was going on? Shawn was at a loss of words, a condition which worsened when in behind Ray came Lassie. "The hell….is going on?" He honestly couldn't remember the last 48 hours, so this was all new to him.

"You double crossing bitch…" Don spewed the words like venom, it was two against one now – and Don was pissed. "You even brought the detective….should've known better then to trust you."

Ray was closing in with his gun aimed, Don had no where to run. "Tell us where in Tokyo the money is Don – you're going to die anyway."

"Then it's a secret I'll take to my grave."

Lassiter was intrigued – by all of this, but he couldn't pay much attention. Most of his attention was on Shawn, who had gotten eerily quiet. Lassiter was at his bed side as quickly as he was instructed and was helping Shawn to his feet. "We have to go." Lassiter said "We're done here Shawn."

The scene was unfolding around them, but Lassiter couldn't watch it – he had to get Shawn out. Knowing full well he couldn't dare take note of what was happening; the less he knew the better. Shawn followed along with Lassiter on shaky feet, and they got out of the motel room just as Lassiter heard a single gun shot go off.

"Don…." Shawn said suddenly, his voice immediately alarmed and he turned on his heel to try to go back towards the room. Lassiter had to stop him.

"Shawn no – its better this way." Lassiter assured him. "Your case is over."

Shawn was still having trouble remembering, he took a breathe – and finally he breathed. "The case is over?" He asked, and Lassiter nodded.

"Really – really over." Lassiter said. He took Shawn's appearance in fully then, so tired and pale. He had been so determined to solve this case that he ran himself to the ground and straight into Don's trap. Lassiter felt responsible somehow, like he had let it happen. He frowned then regarding the stitches still in the side of Shawn's head and the cast on his arm, why hadn't Lassiter done something the first time Shawn was hurt in this whole thing? God he was an idiot.

"We'll find the airport." Lassiter said then "and we'll get our asses home."

"Okay." Shawn agreed, but when Lassiter started walking, Shawn pulled him back. "I'm sorry Lassie."

"Sorry?" Lassiter's brow quirked in worry, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"He kissed me." Shawn said then – Lassiter wasn't expecting that. "More then once – just kisses, I didn't really know what I was doing and I was so mad."

"Don kissed you?" Lassiter was furious then, he remembered seeing Don holding Shawn in the hospital, and he suppressed the urge to throw a punch – Shawn wasn't guilty.

"Yes." Shawn said "A few times, I never wanted to hurt you, which is why I'm telling you. We kissed." And Shawn seemed to strain then, a bit of his memory piling on "and according to a very hard edged house maid we kissed a lot."

"It's okay." Lassiter had to force the words out. "According to Ray – Don has you hopped up on god knows what, so lets not talk about it now okay? Just stay quiet, and let me focus on getting you home."

"Do you want a ride?"

That was Ray's voice that interrupted them, and Lassiter turned his head a bit surprised to see the man standing alone.

"Where's Don?" Shawn asked suddenly – he still wasn't all there, he remembered Ray as the man who attacked him in Don's hotel room.

"I don't know a Don." Ray said immediately, and when Shawn didn't believe him he wasn't surprised. He was more surprised when Shawn lunged at him, and Lassiter had to hold him back.

"Shawn it's okay – Ray is …..a friend?" Lassiter tried, and Ray just shrugged.

"As good a friend as I can ever be – to you anyhow, well detective we're done here. If you want I can take you back to Santa Barbara." Ray's voice was a little strained, but oddly controlled – and his calm had Lassiter on edge.

"Your partner?" Lassiter asked, and when Ray shot Lassiter a look – Lassiter knew.

"Never had one." Ray insisted.

"Yes you did!" Shawn spoke up, and Ray shot another warning stare – if Shawn was at all back to his normal coherent self he wasn't showing it. "I saw the picture." Shawn insisted "Of you and that guy."

"Oh…" Said Ray "This is going to be a long drive back."

If the situation wasn't so screwed up Lassiter would've laughed, but as it stood the whole thing was something out of a poorly written novel. Lassiter wanted nothing to do with it. He rode in the back seat of the SUV with Shawn, content when Shawn had leaned into him falling asleep. Shawn wasn't by any means a small man, but when he was vulnerable like this he always seemed to shrink ten whole sizes and easily nuzzled into Lassiter's side. Ray's eyes every now and then would stare at them from the rear view mirror and Lassiter swore that at one point Ray smiled at them. That's when Lassiter broke silence between them.

There were still so many questions left unanswered. Lassiter tried them all. Yet true to his stature -if Ray gave any answer they were obscure and mysterious until eventually Lassiter just let the damn thing go. When they finally got to Santa Barbara, Ray had taken them straight to Shawn's apartment – which was weird because no one ever told him where Shawn lived. Lassiter didn't like that, but when Ray drove away Lassiter was partially convinced he wouldn't be seeing him again.

Lassiter turned his attention back to Shawn. Shawn; who he was currently carrying, and being currently bewildered at how heavy Shawn was. Lassiter actually had trouble getting Shawn into his apartment. Finally he was dropping Shawn on his bed and wasn't thinking twice about snuggling up beside him.

"Lassie?" Shawn had woken up.

"Hmmm?" Lassiter was falling asleep.

"We're home now?"

"Yeah, we're home."

Then they were both asleep.


	14. Epilogue: The Verdict

**A/N: **We're at the end of our little tale, I'm a little heart broken but oh well I can always start a new fic. That's always fun! And who knows, maybe if enough people ask I'll write a third instalment to this series. Thoughts?

~Matilda

**Epilogue: The Verdict**

The verdict?

There was one terrifying moment the morning after Shawn was saved. Shawn had woken up in a panic unable to breathe and in unbearable pain. A rushed trip to the hospital revealed three broken ribs, Shawn having been unable to feel the pain before due to the drugs Don had injected into him at the airport. Lassiter was pissed about that, he had been so relieved just to have Shawn back beside him that he neglected to check Shawn for any other injuries, thus Lassiter blamed himself for not getting Shawn to the hospital earlier.

When asked by the doctor how Shawn had obtained these injuries, Lassiter had to lie – "Fell down some stairs."

Hopefully that lie was good enough for Ray.

Speaking of Ray it seemed he dropped off the face of the planet; nearly a week had gone by since everything went down and Lassiter hadn't seen even a glimpse of a SUV. …Well actually he saw tons but none with Canadian licence plates. Ray was gone, as were all the answers – but that was expected.

Juliet was still recovering from Bronchitis but was medicated enough that she was able to return to work the following Monday. She greeted Lassiter with a happy smile, extremely glad to be on the scene again and she and Lassiter ate lunch together like they usually did.

"So!" Juliet sat down across from Lassiter and opened her yogurt. "What did I miss?"

Lassiter who was still sitting on a $50'000 paycheque just for not talking; just gave a shrug "Paperwork."

"Oh good." Juliet gave another smile. "I picked the right week to be sick then."

It seems Bronchitis had been going around, especially around Gus' office. As much as Gus had wanted to be involved with Shawn's case, 4 of his co-workers were out and the extra weight had to be pulled by somebody. Gus apologized to Shawn profusely for his absence but Shawn understood and wasn't really blaming him for anything. Considering everything that happened Shawn was actually glad Gus wasn't around – and when Gus the next week got sick himself Shawn was more then happy to play nurse letting Gus stay with him while he got better…..Well sort of….he let Gus stay with Lassie.

Lassiter had come home Monday night to find Shawn in his kitchen making pineapple juice, the Monkey's screech being a sound Lassiter had grown to miss whenever Shawn wasn't around.

"Two glasses?" Lassiter asked confused "How'd you know I'd be home by now?"

"Psychic." Shawn piped happily "but this isn't for you."

"Not for me?"

"Nope!" Shawn sang, and Lassiter followed him to the guest room.

"Why is Guster in my guest bed?"

"He's a guest." Shawn insisted "Got bronchitis at work – poor Gus, doesn't have a woman at home to take care of him. We're all he's got." And he put the glass of juice by Gus' bed.

"We?" Lassiter repeated when Shawn came marching out of the room.

"Well, originally just me – but then I got you, and even though I'm not willing to share the sex I'm more then willing to share the hospitality." That's when Shawn pointed to a duffel bag sitting on Lassiter's table.

"He's staying?" Lassiter asked, and nodding Shawn leaned in and gave Lassiter a kiss.

Due to Shawn's injuries, he was already staying with Lassiter – not that Lassiter really minded. He honestly never wanted Shawn to leave his apartment ever again. This new tendency of Shawn's too bite off way more then he could chew was putting grey hairs in Lassiter's head.

"Oui." Shawn said and he moved back to the counter where his glass of juice was waiting, and he happily took to sipping it.

Lassiter watched Shawn closely, Shawn had been through a lot and Lassiter wondered how he can still hobble around with a smile on his face. With a cast on his arm, and a brace around his rib cage he should be bed ridden himself. But it seemed Shawn refused to stay down – probably why he invited Guster to stay. So even though Lassiter would've preferred it if Shawn had asked first, Guster was welcome to stay in the guest room – for now.

Shawn though - ….Lassiter's brow wrinkled, oh what was he thinking? Oh he wasn't thinking.

"Hey Shawn – I was thinking." _No you're not. _

"Thinking?" Shawn repeated, and he came in close to Lassie still sipping on his juice.

"Thinking that maybe – maybe we could grab more of your stuff for you while you stay here."

"Nonsense Lassie, I brought tons of my stuff with me. I'll be okay."

"Oh I know – but wouldn't more stuff be better? You like your stuff."

"I don't deny liking stuff." Shawn repeated "Okay done deal, we'll go get more stuff tomorrow."

"Great idea." Lassiter said "I also think you should stop paying your rent."

"How irresponsible of me." Shawn said "Why would you want that? I'd be thrown into the street."

"Not the street." Lassiter said "I'm always willing to take you in."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"I never said that." Lassiter said then "I mean – if you stopped paying rent, you'd eventually need somewhere to go."

Shawn put his glass down and shut Lassiter up with a long kiss. "I would love to move in with you."

"Really?" Lassiter didn't think he'd say yes.

"Of course!" Shawn looked happy, "but we're painting the bathroom orange."

"Wait – why orange?" Lassiter blinked; oh this was already a bad idea.

"What do you mean why?" Shawn argued "The better question being – why not?"

Lassiter face palmed. "Sometimes I wonder why I love you."

"What?" Shawn's voice turned, he sounded surprised. "Say that again."

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you."

"Okay." Shawn said "Cool – but now only say the second half of that sentence." Lassiter was caught then. Lassiter was strangely okay with that though.

"I love you."

Shawn smiled, "I love you too Lassie." And then Shawn started walking away.

"Wait." Lassiter said "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think -to tell Gus the happy news. Try to keep up with me Lassie."

Lassiter blinked, then groaned, then laughed.

The final verdict being – that Lassiter had a habit of becoming an idiot whenever he was around Shawn, and truthfully he wouldn't have it any other way.

**End**


End file.
